<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEVER ESCAPE by Heartkokoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168703">NEVER ESCAPE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro'>Heartkokoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Triangles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>辉冰瞬魔力大三角，存档一下7岁初恋cp(冰瞬)<br/>所以作者是爱看冰瞬&amp;辉瞬三角关系的冰本命(扶额)，且这文写得相当不克制→ →回头看初章带肉的都有点雷我自己算我自作孽orz<br/>含米妙，略含笛卡。米妙写得不算满意，其实比起冷美人妙我还是比较喜欢偶尔犯二的爷们妙(又想扶额</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. //雨夜的情人//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM: Son by Four - Cuando seas mía</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上惯例出去跑步的时候，突然下起了雨。<br/>
起初是几滴很大的雨点，擦过脸颊又落在头发上。瞬有些担心的抬头看天，参天的黑色树影后面朦胧的天空闪了几下，看不清雨云。想想已经跑出家门一半的路程，这时候回去拿伞的话一样也是来不及，瞬加快了脚步，只想早点到达约定的地点。<br/>
才跑出去几步，就像印证了他不好的预感一样，雨点变得沉重且密集起来。这是一段相对僻静的坡道，夜里没有行人，除了树木林立外也没有遮挡。已经连成线的疾雨砸在瞬身上，许久不曾有过这样淋雨的感觉，似乎勾起了什么回忆，路灯下潮湿的地面隐约反着橙黄色的光。<br/>
拐角处的雨中停着一辆深色跑车。瞬觉得奇怪，经过它时不自觉放慢了脚步，却不想车门一开就被抓了进去。<br/>
“哇！”<br/>
“阿瞬，是我。”身后传来熟悉的声音，制止了瞬挣扎的动作。<br/>
回头看见那人在车灯下微微闪光的金发，和好看的蓝眸，瞬安心下来：“冰河……”<br/>
冰河把瞬淋湿的碧色留海撩开，别到耳后，半露出他白皙的额头。“全湿了…会不会冷？”冰河打开车内的暖气，“本来想直接去你家接你，又怕跟你错过，估计你已经出来了，我就在这儿等。”<br/>
“你开车来的？谁的车？”<br/>
“米罗的。”<br/>
“他借车给你？”<br/>
“卡妙在家，他赶我都来不及。”冰河用食指转着钥匙扣，“可惜下雨了，本来想去海边的。”<br/>
两个月前两人开始约定晚上出来跑步时顺便见个面，和平的日子，似乎反倒没有什么借口像以前那样成天腻在一起。<br/>
“啊，下得大了。”<br/>
雨水哗哗的打在车前窗上，很快形成水幕，打了一下雨刷也不管用，看来真的是哪里也去不了。<br/>
“不过这样也不错。”冰河趴在方向盘上转脸看瞬，后者怔怔的望着水幕出神，因此错过了冰河眼中温暖的笑意。<br/>
即使是下意识的状态，瞬坐在副驾驶座里依然是一副中规中矩的端正姿态，单纯透明的表情，很可爱。<br/>
“什么？对不起…”瞬回过神来，见冰河正一瞬不瞬盯着他。因为回神得及时，冰河未发现瞬眼中的一丝不安。<br/>
“很好看吗？”冰河问。<br/>
“嗯……”瞬有点脸红，“像在海里似的…”<br/>
冰河不禁失笑，瞬啊……他们几个之中见惯了腥风血雨大概只有瞬还会在这种被人忽略的小地方看出美感来。这样抱着孩子般善良初心的瞬，不知什么时候就成了自己冰封的心里特别的存在。应该不只是从他在天平宫舍身相救开始的。<br/>
“对了冰河，眼睛……”讲到海里就想到冰河左眼的伤……<br/>
“嗯？已经好了。”<br/>
瞬伸手撩开冰河挡住左眼的金发，知道他是有伤痛也不肯吭声的人，非得自己好好检查不可。发丝后面露出冰蓝的眼瞳，是比海水或者天空还要清澈美丽的颜色。<br/>
“我没事，你放心吧…”那双眼瞳看向瞬近距离认真检视的大眼睛，已经见惯了瞬担心的表情，每每被瞬这么看着，还是觉得甘之如饴。<br/>
外伤确实好了，那看不见的伤呢？瞬这样想着，没有注意到下巴被冰河轻轻抬了一下，两人便变成暧昧接近的姿势。<br/>
连呼吸都可以交换的距离，瞬漂亮的绿色眼瞳在冰河的发梢触到自己脸颊时渐渐失却焦距。<br/>
亲吻，不可避免。<br/>
没有什么比此时更自然而然。<br/>
“唔……”一颗水珠顺着瞬淋湿的秀发落下，在车内两人拥吻的优美画面上，划过一道晶莹的闪光。<br/>
“瞬……”冰河握着瞬的手指，有些孩子气的与他十指相扣，“可以去你家吗…？”他低声问。<br/>
“……”瞬掩不住犹豫困惑的表情。<br/>
“怎么了？”冰河这才发现瞬有些不对劲。<br/>
瞬为难的低下头：“我哥哥……一辉哥哥回来了…”<br/>
冰河惊讶了一下，明白之后眼神随即变冷，挑眉道：“他什么时候走？”<br/>
“冰河！”<br/>
“一辉有说他这次不走了吗？”<br/>
瞬失落的垂眼，沉默像车外的雨雾一样蔓延。<br/>
“………对不起。”冰河揽过瞬，又在瞬唇上印下一吻。<br/>
对不起……这句话应该是我说才对，瞬不可避免的再次陷入自我厌恶的罪恶泥沼。<br/>
哥哥和冰河，根本……就没有办法选择任何一个。</p><p>雨夜带来的其实都是伤感的回忆。<br/>
悲哀的，细密的纠缠。<br/>
曾经也是疼痛并且甜蜜着的，像是一辉突如其来的消失和出现，像是哥哥带些血腥味、略嫌霸道的吻。<br/>
那是性格中的一点霸道，不似冰河的坚强温柔。但那后面收藏着怎样深沉浓烈的爱，没有人比瞬更清楚。<br/>
那时候他们除了对方之外就再没有其他人，是彼此唯一的存在。因此想要怎样将那血缘的羁绊变成一种更加坚不可摧的禁锢，想要怎样更深的、疯狂的互相占有，都不算是错误。<br/>
瞬抚着一辉的脸，灯光下哥哥额前的伤疤让他心疼，于是瞬伸手勾下一辉的脖颈，好让自己把吻印在他额上。<br/>
“瞬……”一辉咬住瞬锁骨处的皮肤，在上面留下属于自己的印记。<br/>
在一辉的拥抱里瞬显得很娇小，整个人都能被揉进去似的。喜欢在哥哥怀里的安全感，即使那拥抱现在紧得让他有点透不过气来，浴火而生的凤凰，炽热的温度将他灼痛。<br/>
“啊…嗯…啊啊…哥哥…”身体的交缠完全而彻底。瞬被弄得很疼，眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉。<br/>
一辉喘息着，用手指擦掉瞬的眼泪，“对不起，瞬，弄疼你了。”<br/>
瞬抱住一辉宽阔的背脊，把脸埋进他怀里摇头，“不是因为疼。因为…又见到哥哥了，眼泪忍不住就……”<br/>
不管经过多少年，在一辉哥哥面前，瞬总觉得又回到了儿时在哥哥庇护下哭泣的时光。心里会变得很软很软，然后某个地方就像被捉紧似的，轻易落下泪来。是习惯性的对哥哥撒娇吗？他明明没有那么多委屈的。<br/>
“还是个爱哭鬼。”一辉笑，低头再次摄住瞬的唇。火热执拗的侵占，直到他完全忘记了哭泣。<br/>
“嗯…哥……我不行了…”<br/>
高潮时一辉的手指纠缠着瞬散在床上微弯的绿发，瞬绕在一辉背上的手不自觉抓紧。真的是，如他们所愿的极尽纠缠。两人像是被烧红的星云锁链紧紧绑住，打下烙印，再也分不开。<br/>
别人都说他们兄弟俩长得这么不像，一定是一个像爸爸，一个像妈妈的缘故。瞬不记得早逝的父母的样子。爸爸妈妈也是像这样相爱吗？一定是的，一定也是爱得这样深……瞬靠着一辉的胸膛，泪水又顺着眼眶流下来。<br/>
睡觉时瞬像小时候一样喜欢缠着一辉，枕着一辉的胳膊，手就搭在一辉胸口上，腿缠着一辉的腿。他真的很喜欢一辉的体温。一辉想怎么也该让瞬把这习惯改一改，否则太容易擦枪走火了。<br/>
“哥哥……”<br/>
“嗯？”一辉低头去看，发现瞬已经睡着了，长长的睫毛安静的低垂着。<br/>
说梦话吗？一辉刚毅的嘴角不禁泛起弧度，把瞬往怀里揽了揽。</p><p>他以为他们不会再分开了。<br/>
“我不喜欢集体生活。”<br/>
一辉这样说着，背影变得决然。<br/>
他追上去，只看见夜空一样深蓝的头发和坚毅的背影远去模糊，门渐渐合上。<br/>
“哥哥……”瞬觉得自己的声音找不到了方向。</p><p>晶亮的雨珠在车窗玻璃上挂出泪痕，洇过冰蓝色眼眸忧郁的倒影。<br/>
“多陪我一会儿吧。”冰河说。<br/>
“嗯……”瞬趴在冰河怀里，露出眼睛望向窗外变小的雨势。<br/>
已经习惯了这样的陪伴，意识到的时候冰河就一直在身边。哥哥不在的时候冰河帮过他几次，后来在天平宫看见被封在冰柩里的冰河时，瞬的心脏都要吓停。<br/>
小时候在几个同龄的孩子里瞬就比较喜欢冰河，说不清是什么原因。长大以后的重逢，两人继续着相对比较亲近的相处模式。五个人之中，冰河身边关系比较近的就只有瞬。可能因为他连性格都带着西伯利亚的寒冷，只有在面对瞬的时候，才会稍为融化一点的缘故。<br/>
什么时候开始，哥哥不在的时候，自己的视线总会被这个来自北国的少年吸引。那是一种跟对哥哥的思念不一样的……喜欢？<br/>
单纯的喜欢。不是因为血缘，不是因为相依为命。只是靠近了，就舍不得离开；受伤了，就互借肩膀扶持。<br/>
甚至于当那张日俄混血的英俊脸孔靠近他时，心脏，都忍不住狂跳起来。<br/>
窒住了呼吸——嘴唇，轻柔的触碰了一下。像是掠过轻盈的雪片。<br/>
瞬呆住了。片刻之后觉得思维紊乱，亲吻的意义、和哥哥亲吻的意义、冰河……他找不出理由。<br/>
“噗！你那是什么表情啊？”冰河笑出来，瞬变幻的表情未免太可爱了一点。<br/>
“呃……你干嘛啦~？”瞬脸红了，没有注意到说话都带上了跟哥哥说话时才有的尾音。<br/>
“觉得喜欢，所以就吻了，有错吗？”冰河双手像要搂住瞬似的搁在他肩上，手指绕着瞬的发尾说。<br/>
瞬望向冰河的眼睛，在那里寻到熟悉的温柔。是啊，觉得喜欢，所以……<br/>
冰蓝的眼瞳似乎因为情绪的变化，融出温暖的色泽。<br/>
“呐，再吻一次吧。”</p><p>两人在一起的时光，经常是趁旁人不注意便交换这样的亲吻。有时候也会因为冰河逐渐放肆却又故意若即若离的挑弄，情绪升温失控，不由自主的陷落下去。<br/>
最夸张的一次，是在城户宅。那阵子他们几个都暂住在城户宅二楼。晚上星矢过来叫他们下楼吃晚饭，冰河正在门后跟瞬吻得不能自制，来不及应他，想不到这死小孩蛮劲一推就把门给推开了。<br/>
“嗯……！”冰河反应快，翻身把瞬压到墙上，一手拉住身后的门把将两人挡在门后的死角里。<br/>
“瞬……不在啊？”星矢看见空无一人的房间觉得奇怪。<br/>
瞬吓得大气不敢出，只能任由冰河吻着为所欲为，一边忍着声音一边心里埋怨冰河你怎么不快收敛些，万一星矢走进来了可怎么办？<br/>
“奇怪，上哪儿去了……”幸好星矢只站在门口，“刚才我好像听见有声音呀？”<br/>
感觉到怀里的身体明显一僵，冰河坏心的咬了一下瞬的耳朵。<br/>
瞬咬住手指皱眉忍耐的模样实在太可爱了。<br/>
“咦？这个门是怎么回事，坏了吗？”星矢又用力推了一下，这下换冰河汗。<br/>
“冰河也不知哪去了……”星矢的声音和脚步渐远。<br/>
“那个白痴！”小心翼翼的合上门后冰河骂，星矢那么用力的推门，自然是砸在冰河身上。<br/>
“谁让你都不锁门的？”瞬瞪他，觉得哭笑不得，推推冰河，“去吃饭啦，不要待会被他们吃光了你这北极熊又抱怨吃不饱了。”（小冰吃很多吗？我不知道……我只知道小冰最重|||当然，不跟尼桑比）<br/>
“我什么时候这么说过？我只要吃阿瞬就饱了啊。”冰河坏笑，又开始用好看的蓝眼睛勾引他。（对不起我知道我过分了，用金光火焰旋风拳把我轰至渣吧，不用客气|||）<br/>
“瞬……都这样了，你真的想我去吃饭吗？”冰河点着瞬胸口的薄红，半敞的衬衫根本显露无遗。<br/>
“冰河……”<br/>
（唉又开始了……好了我不写了，不然我连渣都没了＝－）<br/>
结果晚饭迟到一小时。<br/>
“你们俩去哪了啊？幸好紫龙让我留饭菜给你们，他说你们会来吃的。”星矢坐在沙发上回头说。（紫龙莫非你真相了？）<br/>
管家辰己经过，看见并列坐在餐桌前用餐的两人，又开始厉声说教：“你们两个太没礼貌了！给我好好用双手吃饭！”<br/>
瞬用右手执着筷子，抱歉的笑笑。<br/>
冰河左手用叉子叉起一块土豆，递给辰己一个白眼。<br/>
餐桌底下看不见的那两只手，自然是依恋的，交握在一起。</p><p>却只是梦里花落知多少。</p><p>六月的时候，一辉回来了。<br/>
回来时瞬正在家门口的院子里摆弄花草，一头绿发在夏季灿烂的阳光下，更显得碧绿充满生命力。<br/>
“啊！哥哥！”一辉走近了瞬才发现，惊诧的脸上变化出一辉看了不管多少次都觉得相当可爱的表情，然后瞬自然是开心得不得了的奔过去。<br/>
一辉一把将瞬抱起，瞬伸出的双手缠在一辉脖子上。<br/>
夏风拂过柔绿的发丝，如此令人愉悦。<br/>
“哎呀！完了，我刚在弄花，两手都是泥。”瞬猛然想起，急忙放手。<br/>
“没事，我很脏，身上都是汗。”这天杀的三伏天。<br/>
“那快去洗澡，屋里我开了空调。”<br/>
瞬很爱干净，以前呆在家里一辉就老是被他念。于是，一辉换下身上的衣服让瞬收去后，瞬又开始念了：“天啊！怎么弄得这么脏，你都跑去了哪里啊？”<br/>
“瞬，”一辉从浴室里探出身子，“一起洗吗？”<br/>
“……哥哥你说什么呀！”瞬推他进去。<br/>
“瞬你不帮我搓背吗？”一辉心情很好的样子。<br/>
“我要洗你的脏衣服啦！会臭掉的！——唉，还是去买件新的算了。”<br/>
一辉洗完澡从浴室出来，用毛巾擦着头发，仍看见瞬在屋里忙碌的身影。<br/>
“哥哥你中饭想吃什么？”瞬穿着围裙站在料理台前，忙得头都没回。因为是夏天，瞬里面只穿了背心和短裤，露出光洁的肩头和白皙纤细的腿（不是裸体围裙啦尼桑你在乱萌什么！）“食材好像不够，我要出去买菜……”<br/>
瞬思考着该去买些什么，完全没有注意到身后走近的一辉。直到一辉揉着瞬的头发，把唇贴在他额角时，瞬整个人才僵了一下。<br/>
“哥……唔！”一辉顺理成章的把瞬翻过来，摄住久违的唇。<br/>
比盛夏的骄阳还要炙热无法抗拒的吻，无法忽略的存在感。一辉按住瞬的后脑将那吻加深。<br/>
瞬抓着身后料理台的手指微微颤抖。</p><p>那纤长漂亮的手指现在也微微颤抖着，搁在冰河肩头，不过是因为冷。看来就算车内开了暖气，被雨水淋湿的衣服这么贴在身上也不是办法。<br/>
“我送你回去吧，这样子不舒服吧？”冰河不忍心说。<br/>
“嗯……”瞬想想呆得太晚哥哥也要担心了，可是……“可是冰河，你怎么办呢？不能回家去吧？”<br/>
“嗯，回去的话会被米罗戳成筛子。”<br/>
见瞬张口露出担心的表情，冰河安慰的冲他笑笑：“我在车上过夜好了，没事不打紧。”<br/>
“不行……”瞬想刚才自己浑身湿漉趴在冰河身上时，也把冰河的衣服弄湿了，“要不……你今晚还是住我家吧。”瞬小声说。<br/>
“哈？”冰河不可思议的看着瞬。然后他忍不住发笑，笑得挑畔：“瞬……你想看我们俩拆房子吗？”<br/>
“冰河，那是我哥哥呀。”瞬不是很有说服力的劝道。<br/>
“他有把你当弟弟吗？”冰河回嘴，蓝眸在瞬面前难得的寒冷。</p><p>他忘不了第一次看见一辉吻瞬的情景，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。<br/>
有着女孩般柔美却不失少年英挺的身体被一辉推在料理台上，那样纵情放肆的吻，十足的侵略。一辉一手抓着瞬的头发迫他迎向自己，一手伸进瞬的衣服里面。被完全吻住的瞬蹙着眉，好像想说些什么，无奈发不出声音。<br/>
有什么东西在脑袋里炸开，轰的一下燃烧起来。冰河想要冲过去拉开一辉并给他结结实实的一拳，与此同时却看到瞬的两条手臂，好像白蛇一样慢慢缠上一辉的脖颈。<br/>
蓝眸里燃烧的怒火结了冰。<br/>
“嗯…哥……”<br/>
冰河退出来，仍听见瞬有气无力的呻吟。<br/>
眼前的世界变得模糊且不真切，他不知道它们什么时候会碎掉。<br/>
冰河狠狠的一拳砸在身后的墙壁上，咬牙硬是没有发出一点声音。</p><p>那天晚上是他们约定过见面的日子。<br/>
本来冰河有些担心瞬不会来。最后瞬带些犹豫的清丽面容还是出现在冰河面前，只不过一向守时的瞬，这次迟到了。<br/>
冰河侧身让他进屋，感觉到擦身而过时瞬身上些微的僵硬气息。绿眸欲言又止的目光，飘移着某种浅淡矛盾的情愫，像脆弱的丝线一样挂到冰河身上。<br/>
两人之间独处时从未有过这样尴尬的气氛。<br/>
在瞬觉得开口更纠结之前，冰河先说了：“我看见了。”<br/>
“！？”<br/>
瞬睁大眼睛望向冰河。后者以平静的声音说出的这句话，脸上并没有过多的表情，只是双眼毫不游移的凝视瞬。<br/>
冰蓝色的清彻眼眸，仿佛极地绝无杂质的寒冷冰晶，什么都可以真实映照出来。<br/>
顷刻间，背德、不伦、淫乱……种种这些他以前从未想过的罪责都像是籍由冰河的视线倾砸到瞬身上。<br/>
事实上冰河的眼神只传递了一种讯息。也是瞬发觉在那些罪责之上最让自己痛苦的讯息。<br/>
“你们是这种关系吗？”冰河好像听见什么东西碎掉的声音，可他还是忍不住用低冷的声音撕开不应该去目睹的现实。<br/>
低头垂落的碧色发丝下面，纤巧的下巴都在微微颤抖。<br/>
几乎就是默认。冰河在漫长的凝视中眉心拧出一个受伤的弧度，接下来的一句似是叹息：“你当我是什么？”<br/>
瞬猛然抬头。触到冰河的眼神他竟无法解释，他不想让冰河误会，可是，他觉得自己做不到。<br/>
事到如今还有什么立场？<br/>
瞬徒然的摇头。<br/>
“对不起。”真挚的歉意，也许冰河也不会原谅自己。瞬不敢再去想象，只得转身离开。<br/>
“……瞬！”身体无法动弹，是冰河突然冲上来从后面抱住他。双臂封住一切可能性地紧拥，冰河把脸埋在瞬颈后：“我不在乎！”<br/>
难以想象自己会说出这样的话！可是，不能失去……只有这个人，再也不愿失去。<br/>
“冰河，这样不行的……”<br/>
“我不管！”他固执的毛病又开始犯。再也不肯放手了，冰河触在瞬肩后的唇仿佛印下深情的吻，从不知道悲哀的气息也是这般炙热。<br/>
“…我不会离开一辉哥哥的。”<br/>
“你也不会离开我的。”冰河的声音冷静得吓人。<br/>
即使背对着冰河，即使不去看冰河的脸，不去看冰河的眼睛，单是冰河的声音，磁性的低沉好像北风吹拂的嗓音，就形成一张无形的网……他像被捕捉住的猎物颓软了身体，逃不掉了。<br/>
瞬抬手挡住眼睛，挡不住眼泪的淌落。安静的，在姣好的脸缘缔结晶莹。<br/>
“瞬，别哭啊…”冰河把瞬转过来，吻掉瞬的泪，“我不想惹你哭的。”<br/>
他抵着瞬的额头，爱怜的捏捏瞬被泪水沾湿的下巴：“看，你分明就是喜欢我的。”</p><p>冰河胸前的十字架，在相爱时落入瞬的视线。<br/>
那是他最重要的妈妈的遗物。<br/>
娜塔莎深爱的儿子，可以用生命作为交换，却只能将他孤独的一个人留在世上。<br/>
他曾经给他强大凛冽的印象，却也知道支撑住他的其实只有绵长无望的思念。因此那种强大会透出淡淡的温柔，明明温柔，又吝啬的不肯轻易分给他人。<br/>
冰河执起金十字亲吻，叼住十字架的一头，凑近将另一头触在瞬唇上。<br/>
他们含着十字架接吻，将那珍贵的纪念纠缠在舌与舌之间，仿佛某种神圣的仪式。<br/>
金十字从唇边滑落的瞬间，划出闪烁的弧度，冰河挺身进入瞬体内。<br/>
瞬呻吟出声，冰河却又迟迟没有动作，而是缓慢细致的挑弄着瞬身上的敏感点。<br/>
“嗯……你今天，怎么…特别……”瞬难耐的喘息。<br/>
“因为…要让瞬更加清楚的知道，自己有多喜欢我啊。”<br/>
被他触碰到时的颤栗，清晰的，诉说着源自心底的钟情与眷恋。一遍一遍，再也抹消不掉。<br/>
冰河吻着瞬的身体：“Я тебя люблю.”<br/>
“什么…？”瞬没听懂。<br/>
冰河也不回答，而是顺着瞬后仰的脖颈一路吻上去。<br/>
“啊嗯…冰河，别这样……快、快一点啊……”</p><p>一辉觉得这次回来瞬变得有点不一样。<br/>
长大了，原本清秀的容貌变得更美了，这是自然。可似乎又不只这样。那张精致的脸庞偶尔会散发出甜美又带一丝娇娆的气息，有时候又有些忧郁。最明显的变化，是每次吻他的时候瞬一开始都会有点僵硬。是开始在意起他俩不同寻常的关系了么？一辉如此猜测，还是他真的太久没回家，瞬有点不习惯他了呢？<br/>
坐在沙发上一起看电视时，瞬还是习惯性的靠着一辉。细软的发丝也仿佛依恋似的散在一辉肩膀上，柔和的颜色。可低头窥视就会发现瞬只是望着电视发呆，不知在想些什么。<br/>
“有心事？”一辉问。<br/>
“啊？没……”瞬抬起头，触到一辉的眼光后又错开视线，他还是不擅长撒谎。<br/>
一辉扳过瞬的脸：“别瞒我。”有些不悦的口气。<br/>
在一辉审视的目光中那双碧绿的大眼睛逐渐带上淡薄的雾气。<br/>
“瞬？”<br/>
他静静的靠进一辉怀里，把脸埋在一辉胸口。<br/>
那感觉像是回到了孩提时代瞬躲在他庇护的臂弯里哭泣，虽然其实并没有眼泪滴在一辉胸口上。“瞬，怎么了？有谁欺负你了吗？”一辉是真的担心，他甚至忘记瞬早已不是那个会被人欺负的小孩子了。</p><p>然后他渐渐发现到瞬变化的原因。<br/>
五个人在一起的时候，很容易就能发觉。瞬和那个来自西伯利亚的小子之间淡淡的视线追逐，若隐若现的暧昧氛围。<br/>
冰河那小子平时待人冷得要死，拽得要命。但看瞬的时候，眼神明显变得不一样。<br/>
那瞬呢……看着冰河的眼神里也含有情愫吗？一辉不肯承认自己已经发现到那种甜美气息的来源。明明瞬和他在一起的时候，还是以前那个可爱乖巧的弟弟模样。<br/>
可是他越来越无法忍耐。终于在某次瞬傍晚出门时，一辉拦下来问他：“去哪里？”<br/>
“呃……”瞬一时支吾答不上来。他竟然连借口都没有想过吗？一辉不知该认为瞬是太过单纯呢，还是已经无法无天了。<br/>
“去见冰河吗？”<br/>
“哥哥……”<br/>
他什么都瞒不了他。<br/>
“你们俩在搞些什么？”一辉双手撑在门上，瞬完全无法逃离的姿势。然后轻易就被一辉扯过去，一把甩在沙发上。<br/>
“不就天平宫那点破事吗！难道那小子还想以身相许？！”一辉在火头上，没意识到自己把瞬也一起骂了进去。<br/>
“哥，不要……！”<br/>
一辉扯开瞬的衣领，点点爱痕随即映入眼帘。<br/>
“…我最近都没有抱过你吧，这些痕迹是从哪里来的？”无疑是火上浇油。一辉扯住瞬的头发狠狠吻他，霸道的唇舌用力蹂躏过瞬身上的每一处痕迹，一心想把它们统统抹消掉。<br/>
白皙的肌肤被咬出血来。可让他疼的不是这些，是哥哥夜空色的眼睛里，被背叛剜过的伤。<br/>
他们早已融入对方的血肉，那感觉像是硬生生把骨肉分离。也许，真的要把那深刻至骨髓的羁绊撕得个鲜血淋漓才能结束这痛苦的罪孽，可是他们又该怎么承受那之后生命里落空的另一半？<br/>
感觉到瞬停止了抗拒，一辉抬起头。<br/>
瞬悲伤的眼睛强忍着不让眼泪掉下来。<br/>
“我爱哥哥。我喜欢冰河。我……”<br/>
他觉得他再也不能回到那个怀抱中哭泣了。<br/>
虽然，他早已变得足够坚强，不再需要那个臂弯的保护。可是不需要和不能是两个概念。<br/>
在自责和痛苦的同时，瞬亦感觉到强烈的孤单。<br/>
从出生开始的相依为命，曾经以为再大的痛苦与悲伤只要两个人一起分担就会好过很多。就算在那些被迫分开艰苦修行的日子里，他们也是彼此内心的支柱。可是终于出现这样的感情，无法彼此分担，甚至演变成相互折磨。<br/>
那些孤独的感情挤压着，令人胸口钝痛，感觉心脏快要破裂。<br/>
“瞬，我真想杀了你。”一辉在瞬耳边说。</p><p>这并不是令人羡慕的关系。<br/>
当这个雨夜，瞬领着冰河两人湿淋淋的走进玄关，迎上一辉的目光时，三个人的脑海中首次划过同样的念头。<br/>
惊雷在他们身后炸开，方才小一点的雨，似乎又大了起来。<br/>
“呃……哥哥，冰河今天不方便回去…”瞬连忙解释。说话的当儿，那双冰眸与暗瞳之间已是暗潮汹涌。<br/>
一辉沉默的走过来，把之前等门时准备好的毛巾盖到瞬头上，双手帮他擦干淋湿的头发。<br/>
“瞬，你怎么还没甩掉这小子？”一辉口气不善。<br/>
“我去洗澡。”冰河冷着声音径自往里走。<br/>
“喂！你太嚣张了！！”<br/>
“哥哥！只是暂住一晚而已，不要打架！”瞬拉住一辉。<br/>
冰河走了一半又折回来。“还是你先洗，”冰河拉过瞬，“小心别着凉。”他低沉的声音对瞬时换了温柔的语气。<br/>
于是一辉也不好说什么。<br/>
“可是……”瞬被冰河拉到浴室门口，看看那两人，还是不放心。<br/>
“不会打架的，我答应你了。”冰河说着，又凑到瞬耳边小声的，“还是你不放心要拉我进去一起洗？他会杀人的哦。”<br/>
“笨蛋，我不管你了。”瞬负气推了冰河一下，碰上浴室门。<br/>
两人的小动作看在一辉眼里怎么可能不刺眼。瞬进去后，一辉走过来抱着胳膊说：“你是故意的吧？”<br/>
冰河湿濡的金发在灯光下闪着淡淡晶莹：“否则他不肯先去洗，而且又可以顺便气你，你当然可以说我是故意的。”<br/>
一辉再次确定，他不喜欢冰河，不管是冰河坦白还是不坦白的时候。<br/>
身后的浴室门又打开了。“冰河，毛巾，快点擦干。”瞬递了块干毛巾出来。“嗯？你们俩在干什么？”从门后只探出脑袋来的瞬一脸怀疑的打量气氛险恶的两人，绿眸微微眯起竟带上平时少见的锐利。<br/>
“我们没在吵架！”他们都知道这种眼神是瞬即将爆发的前兆，看来今晚瞬千叮万嘱不许打架，要是背着他逆他意的话，一向柔顺的瞬也终于要到爆发的临界点。<br/>
瞬爆发起来并不可怕，但是后果也绝对不容小觑。<br/>
“哦，是在聊天啊，哥哥和冰河。”瞬明朗的笑。这种笑容又让他们意识到这时候还是各回各房各干各事不要再闹出些什么来否则虽不至于吃不了兜着走但也绝对捞不到半点便宜只会吃暗亏到时候有苦难言的危险（对不起……）。于是——<br/>
“哈哈一辉，我可以借用客房吗？在哪里？”冰河你来过多少次了还不知道客房在哪？太假了～<br/>
滚！老子以前每次来都是睡主卧！<br/>
“楼上左手第二间，我带你去。”啊啊尼桑你还要假～<br/>
假个P！我带他去死！<br/>
两人一前一后走上楼梯，瞥见浴室那扇门重又关上。一辉嘀咕：“瞬被你带坏了。”<br/>
“阿瞬本来就是那样，是你自己不够了解他。”看来只要冰河想，开口的每句话都能呛死人。</p><p>浴室里，瞬对着镜子跨下脸来，他伸手拍拍脸颊：“唉……每次都要我这样…”<br/>
柔绿的额发抵在逐渐雾湿的镜面上，映不出他嘴角苦涩的笑。<br/>
「你也不会离开我的」<br/>
「瞬，我真想杀了你」<br/>
他知道，他现在所能辛苦维持的脆弱平衡，不过是虚假的幸福。<br/>
这个雨夜，他们三人，依然，谁也说服不了彼此。</p><p> </p><p>10.12.4 //雨夜的情人// -完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. //情人节的忧郁//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂！他太过分了！”2月14日大清早，天宫家的厨房就不安静。原因，是出于某冰蓝色眼眸现在正充斥着浓浓不满的金发帅哥。<br/>“圣诞节要在家过，元旦要在家过，情人节总该跟我一起过了吧？为什么又说不行啊！”冰河在穿着围裙一副居家打扮的瞬旁边抗议道。<br/>“可是，一辉哥哥难得回家来啊。”瞬回答的声音一如既往软软的。<br/>“他最近回来得也太频繁了吧，是不是故意找我茬啊？”气急了脱口而出，才意识到自己说错话了，冰河偷瞟着瞬的侧脸，瞬果然不高兴。<br/>冰河有点想道歉，可自己心里也不舒服。故意别开的视线飘移着，一半赌气一半又有些动摇。<br/>“冰河…”听到瞬的声音冰河转过脸来，嘴里突然被塞了一颗巧克力。<br/>“情人节巧克力。”瞬笑着说。<br/>冰河瞬间觉得瞬笑得像个天使。<br/>“你在做这个啊？”冰河这才注意到瞬锅子里的东西。<br/>“嗯，好吃吗？”<br/>点头，幸福的环住瞬的腰。<br/>“不过熔点好低哦，都化在手上了。”瞬说着把沾了巧克力的手指放进嘴里。<br/>冰河看着瞬想这算不算间接接吻……然后又觉得自己很傻，又不是没吻过。<br/>两人没有注意到走近他们的一辉。<br/>“瞬。”<br/>“什么？”瞬转头，突然被一辉捉起下巴吻住。<br/>就保持着人在冰河怀里唇却在跟一辉接吻的姿势，冰河看得目瞪口呆，瞬也一时反应不过来。<br/>一辉放开瞬，嘴角勾起挑畔的弧度：“我也要啊，巧克力。”（尼桑指在瞬瞬嘴里吃到的////）<br/>室温骤降10度。<br/>“冰河，现在是冬天，很冷的！”<br/>冰河任性的抱紧瞬，下巴搁在瞬肩窝里。“不管，今天就要跟我出去。”他跟瞬说，不理一辉。<br/>“我和瞬是亲人也是恋人，”一辉翘脚坐在电视机前发言，“情人节瞬当然要在家跟我过。”<br/>“好好，我是情夫！我认了还不行吗？！”忍无可忍的毒舌王子终于反击，“大哥，那个是‘情人’节！”<br/>“你！！”一辉从沙发上跳起来。<br/>“我什么？我当然敢‘做’就敢认了。”冰河吻着瞬的绿发，也向一辉投去得意的眼神。<br/>“小、子、你、找、死！！！！！”<br/>室温飙升10度。<br/>“够了，你们两个！”瞬一手一个爆栗敲在两人头上，“我要出门了。你们自己过吧，我不想感冒！”<br/>“哎阿瞬你去哪……”<br/>“瞬……”<br/>大门在两人面前关上。<br/>散发寒气的天鹅和冒火的凤凰对视一眼。“跟他？？？情人节？？？？？呕~~~~~~~~”</p><p>（确实是有辉冰这个配对的啊……你们别呕了||||||）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实CJ的3P基本上就是这个情况^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. //双倍幸福的早餐//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自那一夜后，天宫家的超KING SIZE大床便开始彻底的发挥用武之地。<br/>对不起这话说得好像有点H||||<br/>事实是，当清晨的阳光透过淡绿色窗帘，映照在大床上金发、绿发、暗蓝色头发的三人身上时，有一瞬间，会令人产生幸福祥和的错觉。<br/>真的只有一瞬间。因为当一辉睁开眼睛，看见眼前凑近的那头反射着一跳一跳阳光的碍眼金发时，自然就气不打一处来。<br/>“喂，臭小子你离我远点！”<br/>那头金发慢慢向上移动，露出冰河半带睡意却冰冷到令人清醒的蓝眸：“我搂阿瞬，关你什么事？”<br/>三个人一起睡的结果：因为瞬睡觉喜欢粘一辉，冰河又喜欢搂着瞬睡，于是就变成瞬半压在一辉身上，冰河又半压在瞬身上，一辉看起来则像是在食物链最底层的囧状态。<br/>“瞬喜欢跟我睡。（表想歪）”一辉枕着胳膊得意的勾起嘴角，“我说你就算了，老是这么倒贴累不累？”<br/>冰河眼中寒意骤起，无奈还抱着瞬，只能开始练习定点一线式冻气攻击。<br/>依然在睡梦中的瞬枕在一辉胸口，喃喃说梦话：“冰河……”<br/>“哈哈哈！”冰河这下爽了。<br/>“喂！你以前做梦都是叫哥哥的啊，你是怎么回事？！”一辉着急的抓住瞬的肩膀。<br/>“嗯~~好吵……”瞬不耐烦的皱眉，昨晚实在太累了（废话能不累吗|||）他现在一点都不想醒来。翻了个身离开噪音源，瞬撞进冰河怀里，起初有点不习惯，瞬下意识的在冰河身上挪动着，寻找到一个舒服的位置，满意的继续睡。<br/>一辉窝火的看着落空的怀抱。<br/>“乖，冰河在这里…”冰河一手揽住瞬，心里甜得。<br/>“嗯…冰河……”瞬继续甜甜说着梦话，“哥哥……”<br/>“呃……|||||”<br/>冰河和一辉对视一眼，汗。<br/>“算了，随便他吧……”</p><p>石青色的长发垂在整洁的休闲式样白衬衫前，在淡淡的晨光中，看起来非常舒服。<br/>面前是丰盛的法式早餐。<br/>自从假期开始，随着米罗越来越频繁的留宿，冰河也越来越多的外宿天宫家。不过，每天早晨，冰河都会早起回家和卡妙一起度过早餐时光。虽然瞬做的早餐冰河也很想吃，不过他依然怀念当年在东西伯利亚的冰原上，师徒三人一桌子吃饭的感觉。<br/>他喜欢那种温馨的感觉。只是，现在的餐桌上，少了一个人。<br/>冰河觉得左眼隐隐刺痛。抬手挡了一下，敏感的意识到卡妙的视线，忙又改成揉眼睛的动作掩饰。<br/>明明是已经痊愈得不留一丝痕迹的伤口了。<br/>这时候米罗打着哈欠从卧室出来。“卡妙，起太早了啦。难得假期，不多睡会儿？”宝蓝色的卷发随性的散着，打哈欠的模样倒也显露出几分慵懒的性感，反正他的人和他的车一样拉风。<br/>“生物钟习惯了啊，自然醒的。”卡妙转头看米罗，似有微笑。<br/>米罗走到卡妙椅子后面一手搭到他肩上，俯身与坐着的卡妙视线平齐：“那，吃完早饭去哪里？要不要去看美术展？”<br/>“今天会下雪。你怕冷，还是呆家里吧。”卡妙的眼睛也是石青色的，很稀有冷谧的颜色。但，有时也觉得温暖。<br/>“这样啊…有点可惜耶，”米罗搭在卡妙肩上的手指开始不安分的绕卡妙的头发，“对了上次借的影碟，要不要看？”<br/>“嗯……可以啊。下午好像还有你要看的球赛对吧？”<br/>冰河看着那两人，心想师父平时明明跟他们话还挺多的，怎么瞬他们就说觉得卡妙不好接近呢？不过，想想师父跟外人好像是没什么废话的样子。<br/>跟卡妙说着的米罗突然转过脸来，表情有些不爽：“喂，小子你干什么瞪人？”<br/>“没有，我在想米罗你真幸福。”冰河撇撇嘴。<br/>卡妙一愣，随即意识到米罗的搁在椅背上的手臂不知不觉已经快要把他整个人拥住，卡妙一把推开米罗：“死远一点好好吃饭！”<br/>“啧……”米罗咂舌，并不在意的拉开椅子坐下，又凑近冰河，“小子你怎么了？失恋？”<br/>“你失恋我也不会失恋。”冰河白眼。<br/>“怎么说话呢，我是好心关心你。”米罗真的很想跟卡妙告状，卡妙这徒弟在他面前完全就是问题儿童。<br/>不过他们基本上也已习惯了这种相处模式。于是米罗继续小声八卦：“你还在跟那个仙女座？”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>“他那哥哥有这么难搞定吗？”<br/>“那是你不知道……”<br/>“我说，”卡妙严肃的声音在旁边响起，“你们是不是干脆躲到外头去讲？”<br/>再看米罗和冰河，两人稍倾了身子像是躲在餐桌一角说悄悄话，米罗还煞有介事的把一只手挡在嘴边，可是两人的音量又没有轻到餐桌那头听不见的地步，完全就只是形式上的避卡妙耳目。<br/>“哈……吃饭，吃饭！”米罗送了个招牌的阳光笑容，和冰河两人立刻正襟危坐。<br/>这法国人的用餐礼仪怎么就能这么优雅，这么要人命呢？！他俩看卡妙慢条斯理吃得好看，心里同时这么想。</p><p>吃完早餐，临出门时米罗不忘一把拍在冰河肩上，安慰道：“小子你知足吧！起码阿布罗迪送的那张超KING SIZE大床你还用上了，他送撒加加隆的那张到现在还拐不上第三个人呢~”<br/>“米罗！”卡妙怒喝，这说的什么混帐话！<br/>“老师，我出门了。”冰河只对卡妙留了这么一句，没看米罗，就甩上书包走人。<br/>阳台上，米罗一肘搁着石制护栏，帅气的侧歪着身体。这里的视角正能看见冰河从楼下经过的身影，飒爽的金发在变得郁蓝的天空下也显得有些黯淡。果然，天气不是很好呢。<br/>“那小子没问题吧？”<br/>“我徒弟，你什么时候这么关心？”卡妙站在他旁边，嘴上这么说，却若有所思。<br/>“他要出点问题你还不全副心思都跑到他身上去了。”米罗转过脸来，突然痞痞的笑：“怎么，吃醋了？”<br/>“……”<br/>“哇哇，妙妙别把我冻起来！现在是冬天，我受不……”<br/>“不把你冻起来你这张嘴能听话吗？”卡妙说着用食指关节敲敲那只冰冻蝎子唇前的冰壁，兀自笑得很好看。<br/>卡妙冻得顺手，米罗习惯了解冻也顺手。差不多卡妙前脚转身从阳台回到屋里，米罗后脚就化完霜跟了进去。<br/>“现在是寒假，冰河天天白天跑出去干什么？”<br/>“上补习班。”<br/>“啊？他成绩这么差？”<br/>“优等生的提高班。”<br/>“哦……话说这年头成绩好有P用啊！”<br/>卡妙摇摇头，米罗就是嘴巴坏。</p><p>久违的校园，青春的气息在冬日里被渲染上一层别样的清冷感觉。放假时的校园看起来总有一点不一样，少了吵吵嚷嚷的学生，就好像潮水退去一般逐渐显现静穆。<br/>教室窗户外的樱树现在也光秃秃的，只有初梅绽放幽香。<br/>冰河肩搭书包走进教室时，瞬已经在里面等了。他稍稍朝冰河招了下手，冰河穿过教室，在瞬身旁的座位坐下。<br/>“早安。”瞬一手支着下巴微笑。<br/>“早啊。”<br/>教室里零落的十几个学生中间，不前不后的位置。<br/>“又是法式早餐？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“哇，真羡慕啊。”<br/>“那……下次要不要一起来吃？”<br/>“耶？也带一辉哥哥吗？”<br/>“当然，不。”<br/>这时候提高班的村上老师走进来，瞬转回侧着的身体，两人不再说话，认真听讲认真听讲。<br/>认真听讲的只有瞬一个人。<br/>这时候冰河多半是低着头在课桌底下打GAMEBOY，有时候也看看漫画小说什么的。瞬偷眼瞄着冰河，心里有些好笑的想他这样也亏他能混进提高班，不过上提高班也这么混……到底是来干嘛的啊？不如不来吧？<br/>心思细巧如瞬，竟没有发觉冰河会对提高班感兴趣的原因，自然是因为瞬也在这班里。在东京入学后，他们几个都没被分到同一班，起初还是同一学校同一楼层，后来升上高中，连念的学校也不一样了。像这样和瞬上同样的假期班，座位可以自选自然是同桌，虽然上课时间大多不会互相讲话，静静的坐在一起各干各事却是另一种惬意；中午一起吃饭，太阳好的时候就去天台或者校园里的大草坪，天气不好就去找学校附近的M记KFC拉面馆什么的，偶尔被他笑着捻掉沾在嘴边的饭粒；下课再一起回家，有时就把他拐去CD店或被他拐去书店。这样漫长的相处时光，对这个寒假因为一辉回来而一进天宫家的门就陷入三角关系的冰河来说，更显得弥足珍贵——二人世界么。<br/>“喂，别发呆，漏记了。”冰河盯着GAMEBOY屏幕突然说。<br/>瞬回过神，忙转头去看笔记，果然，漏记了刚才那道练习题的答案。哎，怎么办？<br/>正犯愁，冰河又说：“他前面说了，答案是A。”<br/>冰河大概是那种听觉记忆的学生。听过的公式永远比看过的公式记得牢。这么一想，也难怪他上课总要找点别的事情来开小差。<br/>按着GAMEBOY的手指急按了两下，“啊啊，死了——给我看一下，A是什么？”冰河抬头凑过来。<br/>每次考试前的复习也是这样，冰河总是跑来瞬的房间。起初是说日文教材看着累，有些不懂的字也要问瞬。后来瞬也知道了他的习惯，就任冰河在自己屋里闲晃，自己也有了复习时念出声的习惯。有这样的学生卡妙一定很辛苦，瞬想。占着他的床翻杂志的冰河，那会儿好像开始对摄影感兴趣，经常带影集一类的东西来看。安静的室内，只有瞬轻轻的念书声和铜版纸间或的哗啦声，时间缓缓回转不觉好似停驻一般。冰河将影集盖在脸上，觉得掠过耳边瞬的声音很好听，清澈带点文雅的味道。他习惯用西伯利亚的冷冽冰晶来形容清澈的东西，瞬的声音却不是这样，更让他想到阳光底下璀璨绿叶融化的露水，那样陌生的季节，那样纯净的暖意。经常是，冰河不经意向那温暖的声源靠过去，瞬转过脸来看他，这时候冰河就假装是凑近看瞬的笔记。<br/>有时候也会怀念起这样短暂的日常，与漫长深刻的战斗相比，普通少年的校园生活倒像是散落在记忆角落里的几粒碎珠，偶尔拾起清透自然。那一年他们四个还是同校，下课后瞬一打开教室门就看见隔壁班的星矢一边喊着“家门不幸啊！！”一边火急火燎的奔过走廊。这是怎么了啊？瞬望着星矢的背影纳闷。对面班级的冰河斜靠着教室门，扯出懒懒的笑：“第一门考数学，急着找紫龙恶补去了吧。”是哦，紫龙的教室在另一头。“那，”冰河的视线越过走廊看向瞬，嘴角的笑容染上默契的意味，“待会儿去你屋里哦。”<br/>还有夜晚的校园，看起来也很不一样。操场上入夜后就是一片黑，两人并肩坐在草地上，头顶的夜空因为城市光污染的关系，星星看不真切。反倒是不远处的教学大楼，夜自习的教室都亮着灯，白炽灯的光线映得整座大楼好像一座通透的水晶宫。“嘿，看起来像不像十二宫？”“嗯，挺漂亮的。”他们还需要很多的时间，来融入没有圣衣，没有星座神话的平凡生活。</p><p>午餐时卡妙发来短信，惯例的简短：「没什么事的话今晚回家住吧。」<br/>「米罗呢？」冰河回过去。心想早上大概还是让卡妙担心了，明明掩饰了，仍然逃不过老师的眼睛，有点挫败。<br/>不一会儿卡妙回复过来：「撒加叫他回去。」<br/>冰河直接打电话：“怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，别担心。”卡妙说。旁边传来米罗的声音“该死的我好不容易休假！哎哎妙妙你这么快就叫徒儿回来啊？你很想我走么…”听起来在忙着收拾行李。<br/>“卡妙……”<br/>“没什么大事，不然撒加不会只叫米罗一个人的。”卡妙的声音很冷静。<br/>“哦……”<br/>“今天回家来吗？”<br/>冰河转眼看瞬。<br/>“回来吃晚饭的话通知我。”<br/>“好。”<br/>冰河收了线，跟旁边露出担心神色的瞬解释了，这时候下午的课差不多也快开始。</p><p>寒假里提高班的课程虽然是全天制，会比平时学校放得早，下午四点就结束了。走在平常这个时点不太会走的回程上，熟悉的街道看起来有点陌生，没有放学后成群结队散漫的学生，也不是上班族匆匆归家的高峰时间，灰蓝色的街上吹过落叶，有一点冷清。<br/>“那，你今天要回去吗？”瞬问，脚边的落叶发出咔嚓的碎裂声。<br/>“嗯，回去吧，”冰河想了想说，“我答应卡妙了。”<br/>冰蓝色的眼睛转过来瞟向瞬，微微侧头轻挑起眉：“舍不得我？”<br/>“什么呀。”瞬笑叹，覆在额前的留海被他自己吹起来。<br/>只不过要回家的话，到前面的路口就该分手了。<br/>“……”冰河不动声色的伸手去勾瞬垂在身侧的手指，指尖一两点温暖的触碰，慢慢曲起，然后安静的握住。<br/>“先送你回家，我再走吧。”冰河转过脸来说。掌心里捏着瞬纤巧的指头，瞬的手心则依在冰河一侧的手背上。<br/>“好。”瞬点点头，下巴尖淹没在羊绒围巾里。</p><p>这年东京的雪，总是落不下来。<br/>只有空气被冻得发蓝，像是冰河眼睛的颜色。<br/>渐渐走近天宫家，冰河感觉到身边瞬一丝紧张忧虑的情绪。<br/>他知道，瞬在担心一辉。像这样出个门回家就突然不见一辉踪影的事情，以前不是没发生过。<br/>太过突兀的消失和出现，老实说，冰河也很介意。因为圣战结束和圣衣被封印的现在，这么做实在没有必要。<br/>“一辉……”冰河还是不太愿意在两人之间提起这个名字，“总是突然消失出现是怎么回事？你知道他在干什么吗？”<br/>瞬摇头：“哥哥不大讲自己的事。”<br/>“个性真差。”冰河说，完全忘记了自己在面对瞬以外的人时个性也好不到哪儿去。<br/>然而不管他说什么，瞬想念一辉时那双凝聚墨色的眼睛，总让冰河心疼。<br/>冰河突兀的想起那一年和瞬两个人在希腊的海边。那天夜里他们本来是在看星座的，不知怎么就走到了海边。浪花拍打着脚下的礁石，眼前是一片无际。人们常说夜晚的海很恐怖，因为分不出界限，感觉不小心会被吞噬。瞬却蹲在那里看得很入迷。起初以为他是沉醉于海潮摇曳的低吟，就着月光看过去，瞬望向海水的双眼染着暮色，那里面透出的思念比以往任何时候都要显得落寞。<br/>冰河问他不觉得夜里的海很可怕吗？瞬说不。<br/>像一辉哥哥眼睛的颜色，瞬补充说。<br/>传说中被锁链锁在礁石上的安杜路美达公主，也许在几千个夜里深深迷恋上这片魔魅的海，等待着，跨浪而来她那拥有着暗海般瞳孔的英雄。（靠，这是英仙座做的事！呃，我没力气再扯四角关系，尼桑cos一下吧，汗）<br/>但是那个画面里没有我，冰河那时想。他们每一次宿命的相会，那是他出生起就与他血脉相连的人，兄弟，手足，这些陌生的词把自己摒除在外。<br/>瞬那样的眼神最令他心疼，因为他无能为力。</p><p>现在，那个画面里依然没有他。<br/>右手不知何时落空。大概瞬也没有意识到，他只是看见一辉就安心的跑过去而已。<br/>冰河站在门口，看见一辉抚着瞬的头发，帮他把围巾拉下来，瞬抬头跟一辉说着什么，听觉被视觉上拉出的寂寥距离感蒙蔽。<br/>远远不及。<br/>他不去在意他们说了什么，他不去在意那个画面里淡淡萦绕的也许是一种称为血浓于水的归属与幸福感，他只是将视线流连在那个总让他多一份留恋的人身上舍不得移开，恋着他的每一个表情。<br/>然而他可能都不知道，他看着他们的眼神，动人的冰蓝色眼眸是浸在怎样灰色的寂寞里。<br/>冰河握了握右手心，有点冷。<br/>该回去了……冰河转过身，这时候该感激老师给他发那条短信时的体贴，这时候该感激他最终没有失去的……还是让老师担心了，冰河想。<br/>卡妙说，你不能让自己软弱，你的重情有几分是软弱，所以你才会执迷。<br/>他必须做到像冰原一样的强大，冷冽，坚定……可为什么，他走出去的每一步感觉都像是在陷落？他只是白鸟的血肉之躯，飞起来却只为了下坠。因为他早就知道，那样的归属与幸福感，很久以前已被埋在了一片难以触及的深深冰海底。<br/>也许还有过其他的幸福，也许也有过他可以称之为手足的人，可是……左眼刺痛，一样也被他葬送在那片彻骨的海水里了。<br/>他突然觉得害怕，他真的没有失去吗？那时候籍由自己的双手打出去的，绝对零度的冻气……<br/>“冰河！”背后突然一沉，是瞬追出来从身后抱住他。瞬也不知道自己为什么会出来追冰河，只是刚才看见冰河转身离去的背影，他突然觉得不能让他这么走了，好像他会走去很遥远的地方。<br/>你要走去哪里呢？那片连接着微弱无望的思念的……孤单深渊里吗？<br/>“瞬……”瞬的双手紧紧环住冰河的腰。冰河仰起头，错觉眼前的天空好像他身陷寒流底下见过的阴霾。东京的雪，为什么总是下不下来呢？<br/>他在下坠，不断的下坠。他的幸福却紧紧箍住他，不让他坠落到那个冰冷的深渊里。<br/>“瞬，好想回西伯利亚啊……”冰河说。</p><p>圣战结束决定留在东京和瞬在一起后，冰河很少回西伯利亚。曾经回去过一次，处理小屋的东西，但那次仓促回家心底涌上的温馨似乎被另一种近乎思念的伤感情绪冲淡。他以前并不愿意离开这片有母亲沉睡的冰原，如今，离开日本时亦产生相似的顾念，不觉雀跃，归属感变得陌生。好像从哪边回去哪边都不像是回家。他觉得他是开始讨厌离境的感觉，好像两处都有牵挂，更显己身飘零。<br/>因此这次有点别扭的说要回西伯利亚，结果就好像是在跟自己闹别扭。站在凌晨冷清的候机大厅里心情怎么也好不起来，好在瞬抱着他突然说我跟你一起回去吧，冬天的后半夜很冷，两人身上都裹了厚厚的羽绒服，四周没什么人，瞬也就不介意的环着冰河的腰，两人看上去像是送别时难舍难分又互相取暖的情侣。<br/>“你没带行李吧？”冰河把瞬的手放进口袋里。<br/>“行李没关系…护照我带了。”瞬带着清澈暖意的碧瞳看着他，脸上的笑意有点狡黠。<br/>这心思玲珑的人，原来他早是有备而来？冰河低头去蹭瞬被冻红的鼻尖，若说被卡妙看穿会让他觉得挫败，每次被瞬看穿就只觉得贴心。“我还没见过雪原…”瞬给他找了个理由。就是这个，即使看穿他，找掩饰的也还是瞬。<br/>真是太过温柔的人……近距离打量瞬的冰蓝色眼眸化出温暖：“那我就不大意的把你打包带走了？”冰河心想下次回来一辉大概会杀了他。<br/>“要管吃、管住、管导游……”瞬扳着手指开始数。<br/>“没问题，我管三陪。”冰河忍笑。<br/>“喂！”<br/>把他的手指拉回来，怎么他都不怕冷的吗？“可是本来我还想骗个吻别的，怎么办呢？”冰河说着，没等瞬反应过来就托了一下他的后脑吻住他。空旷的机场大厅，一尘不染的大理石地面反射白炽灯光好像暗夜清冷的映雪，这样充满离别感伤与启程悸动的广阔空间里，空气是冷的，唇是暖的，忽然就有一种冲动，想带他去一个遥远的、自己也未可知的地方。</p><p>雪原的早晨太阳其实很好，白色的光映得遍眼都是纯白，只是没有温度。冰河坐在冰原上，寒风拂过金发，那双眼睛衬极了北国的忧郁。<br/>他已经不会再想打破厚厚的冰面，他想那时候师父做的是对的，他希望母亲可以安心的沉睡。<br/>只是沉睡着，那微弱的思念并不会断，即使再也见不到面，即使远在无法触及的孤独深海底。他知道她是这样爱他，那时幼小的自己太过无力，所以他一直想要变强。他想变强只是为了见母亲，可是他错了，艾尔扎克说的话他怎么到现在才懂，甚至为他葬身寒流底时他都没有懂。母亲看见这样任性的儿子，也许一直都在伤心着吧。<br/>“冰河……”瞬从小屋出来，身上裹着冰河的御寒衣物，露出风帽的绿色发丝是一片冰天雪地里唯一鲜亮充满生命力的颜色。<br/>真没想过他在冰原上的样子…冰河看着瞬心想，果然让人心里暖暖的。<br/>与此同时瞬望见冰河的蓝眸，仿佛被雪色融得更深。昨天初踏上西伯利亚的雪地时瞬就觉得，以前总以为在冰河眼睛里看见的北国，那样远那样广，果真不假。<br/>因此当那双眼睛显出受伤的苍蓝时，瞬害怕冰河会变得遥远。他们之间并没有除了感情以外的坚固联系，甚至现在看来根本就是身处两个世界的人。虽然冰河不曾放手过。<br/>“你穿太少了。”瞬走过去，有点后悔还是应该带行李来，可带了行李出门哥哥那边又不好交代。（你们现在这样不大意的私奔，尼桑才更要抓狂吧？嗷，风翼天翔不要冲着我来啊！）<br/>“瞬…”冰河站起来，“小心！”<br/>他本是站在冰面上，瞬不习惯冰原上的生活，踏上冰面脚底自然一滑，冰河手快拉住他。“哎？”不能保持平衡瞬有点慌，动了一下又朝另一个方向打滑，冰河侧滑半步勾住瞬的腰，不经意间的姿态竟如天鹅游弋般优雅。<br/>这下瞬一点都不敢动了，可是…这姿势怎么好像有点奇怪？瞬很窘。<br/>冰河倒笑了，把瞬更搂紧一些：“这样，我教你滑冰吧？”<br/>刚才那一瞬间他突然想起以前看见过卡妙和米罗在黑暗的房间里跳舞的样子，米罗也是这样搂着卡妙的腰，他不知道自己此时嘴角是否有着和米罗相似的弧度，几分柔情几分诱惑。记得老旧的收音机里放的是Quien sera，月光映着卡妙石青色的长发，显得清冷优雅，冷静的眉目却有不一样的温度；米罗随意的卷发则像蓝夜一样深，他想那双看着卡妙的眼睛一定会更深。那个画面很美，法国式的风雅和希腊式的不羁。他们会接吻，偶尔一下，感觉却好像耳边不断往复的旋律一般绵绵不绝。<br/>因此拥在一起的两人像是可以跟这音乐一样天荒地老。若不是米罗搂着卡妙的手臂渐渐收紧，然后卡妙皱了下眉。<br/>“你又踩我脚。”<br/>“啊，对不起！很疼吗？”<br/>“还好……只是你以前不是这样糟糕的，今天干嘛老踩我？”<br/>“…我心神不宁嘛。”米罗扯出一个有点无奈的笑。<br/>卡妙安静的看着米罗，等他说下去。<br/>米罗伸手抱住卡妙的肩，把脸埋进石青色的长发里，凉凉的。我怕这是梦，你真的回来了吗……开口说的却是：“那时你一意孤行，我真的气死了。”<br/>卡妙沉默了一会儿，拍拍米罗的背：“还气吗？”<br/>“卡妙你别跟我开玩笑。”<br/>见他固执的抱着自己不肯放，卡妙叹了口气：“米罗，这只是梦而已啊。”<br/>米罗震了一下。<br/>“长一点，短一点，你我终究要分开，”卡妙的声音像寒冰融化，只是月色，“或者是我离开你，或者是你离开我……对不起，死过一次的人就是这么觉得。”<br/>米罗抬头惊异的看他，眼底的执拗逐渐加深。<br/>那双会让他陷落的潭底深眸垂了下去，卡妙的视线转到自己身上。“这个生命，也真像梦……”他怔怔说。<br/>终于无法忍耐的把他紧紧拥住，“说傻话，是梦我也抓着你。”米罗低沉着声音说，抱紧卡妙的手臂却有一丝无力的松动，如果再要失去他一次，他真的会受不了。<br/>卡妙回抱着米罗，侧转脸，嘴唇像是无意掠过米罗耳边，“…别想这个了，我也不再说了。”顿了一下，卡妙微微弯起嘴角，“这一点上，你和冰河还真像。”都执着得令人心疼。<br/>他叹息：“离开的人，并不希望你们这样折磨自己。”<br/>冰雪落在鼻尖，冰河闭上眼睛。总是这样，他总嫌自己不够明白老师的苦心。<br/>他们都一样固执。差别在于，卡妙选定的道路便会双眼清明的一路走下去，即使有泪，冰河难以忘记当时老师眼中涌下的热泪，米罗说的一意孤行，恐怕再来一次，卡妙也不会改当时的意思吧。再来一次的话自己却不一定会没有迷惘。也许他依然是个不成器的学生，冰河觉得，卡妙和米罗选择的命运即使无望也无怨无悔的投身其中，自己却总是在懊悔。<br/>卡妙，艾尔扎克……他懊悔。在天平宫醒来看见为自己耗尽温暖的瞬时，他也在懊悔。<br/>因为他总是在做错吧。<br/>冰河侧脸贴近怀里瞬的绿发，这样惹人怜爱的颜色在飘雪中好像柔软的梦幻。不要放，他想只有这一件事他没有做错…紧紧抓住他的幸福不愿放手，并且，也要让他幸福，他不愿再追悔莫及了。<br/>“冰河，进去吧……”瞬还是怕他冷，“我做了早餐。嗯……只是很简单的，比不上法式早餐哦。”<br/>“想吃很久了。”冰河转身揽着瞬，又补了一句：“我想要的总是最棒的。”<br/>妈妈，我找到想要保护的人了。瞬，卡妙老师……虽然其实一直都是他们在保护我。<br/>「冰河，你长大了。」娜塔莎曾经多么希望可以像这样再抚一次儿子的头发，告诉他，你已经长成令我骄傲的孩子了。</p><p> </p><p>11.10.23 //双倍幸福的早餐// -完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. //爱的传染病毒// Side.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从西伯利亚回来后的第二天，冰河感冒了。<br/>冰原战士居然感冒，这怎么看都是让人有点想吐槽且带点自作自受成分的情形。<br/>好在按作者的恶趣味，这种攻君生病或者受伤的桥段通常都是受君送福利的大好时机，天平宫那点甜头这小子也还记忆犹新。<br/>可惜天不遂人愿，躺在床上发烧的冰河睁开眼时，只看到坐在床边一脸门神样的一辉|||||<br/>“瞬不许进来！会被你传染感冒病毒。”一辉的理由很充分，抱着胳膊坐在那里嘴角一半是挑畔一半在说你自作自受。<br/>就说了随便拐人私奔要遭报应！作者是亲妈也救不了你！<br/>“那你在这里干嘛？”冰河盯着一辉，虽然他正烧得浑身无力，但声音依然可以很冷蓝眼睛依然可以瞪人。<br/>“你不是发烧吗！”一辉没好气的把温度计塞进冰河嘴里，说到这个他也很不爽，刚那几分悠哉得意全数被暴躁冲散不见。当然是因为冰河发烧没人照顾看着瞬很担心，一辉可以勒令禁止瞬进入冰河卧床养病的客房，但看见瞬心神不宁一副做什么事都没心思的模样也拗不过，只好代替瞬进来照顾冰河。只是尼桑的心情与其说是不情不愿，不如说是看见瞬写满担忧的眼神时郁闷的成分比较多，联想起当年天平宫的种种又是一肚子火！靠，这小子哪有这么弱！男人感个冒又死不了！<br/>冰河这边的郁闷自然只会比一辉多不会比一辉少，虽然他也不想传染给瞬，但……一半是气自己，一半又觉得一辉故意夸大理由报复他，加上这待遇的心理落差实在太大。“你什么时候才肯走？”冰河含着温度计说，被一辉略嫌粗鲁的照顾惹得明显有点怒。<br/>“你烧退了我就走！”妈的，为什么我要说这种听起来好像很温柔的台词啊？！一辉这么想着，口气自然跟温柔沾不上一点边。<br/>床上那位领会意思但不领他的情，蓝眸开始聚起寒气。这时候走到门口的瞬探头进来：<br/>“冰河，量体温不可以用冻气作弊哦。”瞬冲冰河摇摇手指。<br/>冰河扔掉标示39度的温度计把自己整个埋进棉被里：“拜托你们饶了我吧！看到他的脸我的热度只会升高啊！”</p><p>记忆中他只有在小时候才发过烧。<br/>那是一段小孩子抵抗力差经常感冒发烧的时期，记得那时候每次发烧他都特别想母亲，觉得很冷。<br/>冷的不止是冰原上的夜，更像是刺骨结冰的海水，那样汹涌恐怖的要将人淹没。他拼命想念着母亲抚在额头上温暖的手指，想籍由那样的温度忘记恐惧，可总是一遍一遍的想起她最后会被黑色的海水吞没的样子。他哭着梦见不一样的结局，梦见母亲抱着他找不到救生船，所以没有送走他，他梦见自己紧紧抱着母亲和她一起沉下去，沉下去……却依然被激烈的寒流冲散，找不到她了。<br/>然后他迷迷糊糊感觉到有一双手抚到自己额头上，那手指凉凉的，不似母亲。“好一点了。”他听见师父的声音说。<br/>幼年的记忆里卡妙的手指总是有一种莫名让人安静的力量，在那样微凉的宁静中，心也会慢慢变得安定。然而现在想来，师父那时候说的「好一点了」，多半是骗他的，那微凉的声音知道他害怕却又绝望憧憬着的东西，所以总是在他迷惘走向深渊时拉他一把，不着痕迹的鼓励他，不让他沉下去。<br/>如今他已不会再沉落，心里那道深不见底的海沟，已经被他冰封了通路。他用太多的深情去封存它。他想他是比以前坚强了，即使昏睡也会努力自己醒来，然而这时候抚在额头温柔的手指，又是谁呢……？<br/>那样轻柔温存的抚触，像是怕惊动他。指温稍凉，却呼应起心底的温暖……他觉得意识渐渐清晰，睁开眼睛之前就已经知道那是谁了。曾经被他唤醒时温柔的感觉，他怎么也忘不了。<br/>好在这次映入眼帘的不是苍白失温令他心痛的脸，床头灯柔柔黄光下宁静动人的绿，碧发流连，一如他微笑的表情让人觉得温馨。<br/>“瞬……”冰河开口的声音有点哑。<br/>“吵醒你了？对不起…”瞬轻声说，拨开冰河汗湿的金发，那双注视着瞬的蓝眼睛也因为发烧带了些水气。这样子让瞬恍惚想起天平宫里他化冰醒来的模样，虽然那时候自己应该是昏过去了，没看见的。<br/>只是此时相似的情景，无声无息触动了两人心底某处柔软的连结，似是生出一条无形脆弱却又因此倍加珍惜的羁绊。也许它早就如他们所愿的在那里了。<br/>“你怎么…？”<br/>“哥哥睡了……”瞬低头用额头贴着冰河的额。他垂下的睫毛真漂亮，冰河想。“…热度退下去了。”瞬说，声音也是清透好听的。<br/>试过温度的额头依然贴着他不想起来。“会被传染的啊……”冰河说，虽然他很想握住瞬的手指不愿他离开。<br/>“让我陪你一会儿吧，”瞬侧身半趴在冰河身上，脸枕在冰河肩窝，“会重吗？”<br/>你很轻。冰河摇摇头，想起来这个角度他看不见，不禁莞尔。“……五分钟。”冰河的手指划过瞬柔软的绿发间，这样美得温暖透明的人，叫他怎么不爱他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. //爱的传染病毒// Side.B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side.B越写越长||||我果然是宠受虐攻派的，哎呀。。我想虐尼桑了。。。=v-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰河退烧后的第二天，瞬感冒了＝－。<br/>其实他只是打了个喷嚏，然后穿着睡衣出来吃早餐的冰河马上睁大眼睛如临大敌似的看着他。<br/>瞬笑笑，想对冰河说自己没事，顺便劝冰河不要太逞强还是把早餐拿进房里坐在床上吃。可接下来连续猛烈的五六个喷嚏却让瞬一句话也没说出来，只能接着冰河抓过面巾纸盒忙不迭递给他的一张张纸巾。<br/>然后哥哥就杀到了。<br/>于是瞬现在躺在床上，左边是一辉右边是冰河。昨天冰河发烧时有所谓的隔离区，今天瞬却被围得连视线都有点望不出去。<br/>“瞬，喝水。”一辉拿着水杯。<br/>“哥哥，我喝好多了，”瞬皱眉，“喝水都快喝饱了。”<br/>“感冒要多喝水才会好得快！”一辉态度强硬不容置疑。<br/>呃，可是……瞬被一辉扶着背（其实他根本就不需要扶啊！）就着一辉递到嘴边的玻璃杯勉强再喝了一点下去，已经喝第七杯了啊，你要把你弟弟灌成水桶吗？||||<br/>“阿瞬，”冰河的手覆到瞬额头上，“喉咙痛不痛？”<br/>“不痛。”瞬看向坐在右侧床沿的冰河。<br/>“有没有觉得浑身无力？”<br/>“……”瞬感觉了一下，“不觉得。”<br/>“好像没发烧……别说话了，躺下好好休息吧。”冰河说着，帮瞬把被子拉上来。<br/>呃……我说了我没有喉咙痛也不觉得没力气啊，怎么好像不管我怎么回答结果都是一样的？b 瞬望着温柔按自己躺下的冰河，心里有点郁闷。<br/>“小子你离他远点！”一辉一手挡开冰河，“你还没好透！不要再过给他！”<br/>“我已经好了！”<br/>“好个屁，躺一边凉快去！还不是你过给他！”<br/>“我……”冰河理亏，虽说一辉应该不知道瞬昨天半夜有来看过他，但自己传染给瞬确是令他内疚的事实。这两人平时吵架都是一派练冰火两重天的架势，而此时冰河因为顾虑到瞬正在感冒，热一点没关系倒真经不起凉，初升的寒气很快就息了下去。独剩尼桑那只火凤凰在那里嚣张。<br/>“你那种体温根本就不正常！怎么测得准！”一辉甩了温度计放到瞬嘴里，又摸了摸瞬的额头，“瞬，真的没有发烧吗？还有哪里不舒服？”一辉关心的问。<br/>“喂！天宫一辉你太不讲理了！！”冰河忍无可忍，“我体温偏低他要是有热度我不是正好测得出吗！”<br/>“你也知道你体温低了还不滚远一点！！回你自己房间去！！”<br/>“不要！瞬生病了我要照顾他！”<br/>你们……你们这样我哪里还敢发烧啊？瞬拿掉温度计，开口欲阻止两人，看那两人的样子恐怕充耳不闻，最后一辉和冰河是因为瞬惊天动地的喷嚏声停下来的。<br/>纸巾满天飞。</p><p>冰河拿了热毛巾来给瞬擦脸，他身上的睡衣已经换掉了。冰河就算嘴上不说心里也还是倔脾气，瞬有点想笑，虽然瞬也担心冰河才刚退了烧，应该多休息，但冰河坚持说自己已经完全好了。<br/>冰河可以留下来是因为瞬说了句“哥，我想喝粥……”，说这句话时瞬觉得自己一肚子白开水都可以晃了，可他只想快点找个借口把哥哥和冰河分开。冰河他一从小吃法国料理长大的半个俄国人你能指望他煮什么粥？一辉骂了声“真是废物”就扭头出去了，瞬拉住冰河的手心想绝对不能让他俩吵到厨房去，厨房易碎品太多。<br/>热毛巾腾腾的热气蒸在脸上很舒服，擦过脸后冰河拿来一罐凡士林，打开挖了一块沾到瞬鼻尖上。<br/>“好疼……”瞬皱了脸，鼻头火辣辣的。<br/>“你刚才擦得太用力了，”冰河微笑，替瞬抹开，又凑近仔细看了一下，“都红了。”<br/>“很难过嘛…”近在咫尺的脸，瞬的表情有点委屈。感冒时鼻子不通的症状，眼睛也会蓄上水气，润得绿瞳水莹莹的。“哎你别过来！我又要打喷嚏…”瞬推开冰河，抽纸巾抽纸巾。<br/>“真的……你回房吧，”瞬捂着鼻子对冰河说，“我再过给你就不好了。”<br/>“不会的，感冒刚好有抗体。”冰河勾起嘴角。<br/>瞎扯……瞬看着冰河心想，还说哥哥呢，你也一样不讲理。</p><p>“瞬，睡吧。”左右两个低沉温柔的声音，仿佛两道安稳有力的屏障，守护着将人拥在其间。<br/>可是瞬现在只觉得欲哭无泪，且不说他的感冒并没有严重到必须卧床的程度，被两双炽热关切的眼睛这么全程盯着，让他怎么睡得着啊？！<br/>太多的关心和保护也会造成困扰，何况还是双份的。瞬开口想说什么，一辉抢在瞬之前命令道：“闭上眼睛安心睡觉！好好休息的话感冒病毒一天就可以打败了！”瞬这个弟弟平时都很乖，为什么一到生病的时候就会变得不听话呢？<br/>对了，还有牵扯到这小子的事情瞬也会变得不听话……一辉的视线转向正用手指轻轻抚着瞬头发的冰河，这么看来，这小子根本就跟感冒病毒没两样嘛！<br/>感觉到一辉不爽的视线，冰河也回瞪过去。<br/>“哎，我要睡觉了，你们不要吵到我…”瞬软软的说，他发觉这状况他还是睡比不睡要好些。<br/>我以后再也不要生病了……T_T</p><p>在床上躺了一个上午躺得人都要发软了，中饭瞬还是要求喝粥，不过他这次是有动了点小心思的。<br/>哥哥霸道起来说一不二，连理由都不肯听，相较之下冰河会比较好说话吧。一辉出去后，瞬看向坐在床边陪他的冰河，冬日微微郁蓝的室光衬着他的蓝眸，金发隐约闪出清冽的感觉。<br/>“怎么了？”冰河问。<br/>“我只是打喷嚏而已，没有发烧，不用老是躺着的。”瞬试着提出异议。<br/>“就算没发烧，感冒最重要的还是休息，”冰河伸手掖好滑下来的被子，“不然严重了就来不及了。”异议无效。<br/>过了五分钟。<br/>瞬从裹得严严实实的棉被里抬眼望冰河：“那……可以看书吗？”<br/>“不行，看书不算真正的休息。”驳回。<br/>又过了五分钟。<br/>“冰河……外面好像下雪了？”因感冒氤氲着淡淡水气的绿眸又望过来。<br/>冰河被那眼神望得动摇了一下，但还是看出瞬的小心思。开玩笑，这会儿我才不可能让你起来看雪。“你在西伯利亚还没看够吗？”冰河冷着脸回答。<br/>“东京的雪不一样的。”绿瞳带上央求，晶莹的眼底有细微的闪烁，那隐约的水气本来就已经要人命了，这会儿瞬浓重的鼻音也显得语调更加柔软。偏偏他还是从下往上望着哀求自己。<br/>冰河听见意志力裂缝的声音。<br/>好像有点动摇了？再加把劲……“冰河……”<br/>啪啦啦——千年寒冰碎裂了。但是在最后关头，冰原贵公子作出了用行动抹杀瞬渺小希望的决定，就着倾近的姿势俯身把瞬吻在床上，按得他一动不能动。<br/>“唔……嗯…～”封住呼吸的深吻令大脑空白了一下，被熟悉的温软却不乏凛冽的气息压覆着，心跳仿佛悬空。瞬开始挥舞双手，冰河放开他后瞬便大口喘着气：“要……透不过气来了…”<br/>“那就乖乖卧床休息，别耍小花招。”温柔的语气表达着强势的意思，冰河得逞勾起的嘴角和带着笑意的眉眼尽是得意。下一秒却因横空飞来一只调羹砸中脑袋变了脸。<br/>“好痛～！一辉你干嘛？！”冰河揉着后脑勺。<br/>“你也看时间场合！这会儿你占我弟弟什么便宜！”一辉双手端着东西进来，脸色不悦的踹上门。<br/>我哪有~~~~~是你弟弟想在我这里找便宜！冰河有些冤枉的看着瞬见了一辉便一脸死心的乖乖让一辉给他喂粥喝，生平第一次觉得：让一辉对付瞬，也许才是真正的一物降一物。<br/>嗯……他大概算是个好哥哥吧。冰河托着下巴心想，平时并不觉得一辉有多细心，但他照顾起瞬时却有一种特别的温柔。冰河想起小时候带着伤痕表情凶狠的男孩总是把纤细的弟弟护在身后的样子，他一直把瞬保护得很好，不让任何人欺负他。也许一辉会变得这么霸道蛮横，只是因为那双强势的臂膀撑了太久，再也放不下来的缘故。<br/>但那时候的自己，并不服气一辉比自己强，他甚至有点不屑一辉那种嚣狂外露的气焰。他是如此冷漠，现在想来，一半是因为在一辉庇护下那个眼神柔软的孩子并不需要他去帮忙，另一半他是有点嫉妒的，他嫉妒一辉可以为了血缘拼尽全力的模样，而与自己血脉相连的人，已经无法让他拼命去保护了。<br/>兄弟……手足……这些他都没有，所以他只能将感情藏起来。愈藏愈浓烈，不知道该倾注给谁好。他想给的那个孩子看起来不需要，他习惯了寒冷不知道如何去接近，他越发的想母亲。<br/>后来他们分开了……后来他们再相遇，后来……他无法原谅一辉说要杀了瞬，他觉得一辉简直是疯了！如果能有这么一个紧紧羁绊着的人，不管这个世界怎样令人绝望，他宁可毁掉自己也不愿去毁灭那个心爱的人。<br/>但他也庆幸瞬开始需要他了……可是看见瞬伤心的模样，他又觉得难过。<br/>是因为瞬在生病的关系吗？看着眼前两人的画面冰河并不觉得自己多余了……反而觉得多一个人对他好，且那是瞬从小依赖着亲近着的人，自己有点放心了。<br/>“愣在那儿干嘛？洗碗去！”一辉把空碗勺丢给冰河。<br/>就是态度实在令人讨厌，冰河撇撇嘴，拿着碗出去了。<br/>“哥哥……？”冰河出去后房间里变得寂静，似乎带走了那种淡淡清冽的微蓝，也许是落雪的天色渐渐暗沉的关系，才过中午便仿佛有夜的郁色渗透。一辉略略俯首，看着瞬的眼神有点复杂。<br/>一辉沉默的用手指拨开瞬方才睡乱了贴在颊边的几丝绿发，粗糙的手指掠过脸颊，触感是哥哥特有的浸满暖热力量的点滴温柔。<br/>然后一辉站起来，帮瞬拿开靠在身后的靠垫，准备安置他睡下。瞬不想再睡了，想跟哥哥说他可以坐一会儿的，却突然被一辉倾下身体一把抱住。<br/>“哥哥…？”宽阔的可以融化掉所有力气的臂膀，将瞬整个拥入怀里。清滟的绿瞳和柔绿的秀发被遮掩住，不只是身材上的差距，那拥抱仿佛撑起一个守护住他的世界，把外界的不稳定因素全部阻挡开去。如此深沉，又如此紧窒。<br/>感觉到瞬交付了力量，一辉的怀抱又紧了一些，直像要把瞬揉进胸膛里去。俯在瞬脑后的脸，额间的伤痕和眉心一起微微锁着。<br/>也许瞬还没有发觉，但他怎么可能看不出来…瞬的视线总是追着那小子，一辉知道瞬还未明白的，在这惹人厌烦的三角关系中，瞬对冰河更接近恋爱的感觉。<br/>可这是他怎样也无法放开的人……他是属于他的，他曾经身心都属于他。他从还未记事起就被他抱在怀中，他只想着将他锁在自己怀里才是最安全的地方。<br/>他只想着自己是他唯一的庇护，后来也意识到他亦是自己唯一的拥有。瞬不只是弟弟……那是通过相连的血脉继续纠缠刻入心脏的羁绊。可当怀里紧紧羁绊着的孩子开始眷恋另一个人，他该怎样……瞬觉得痛苦吗？瞬觉得幸福吗？…他该怎样继续爱他？他该怎样……放不了他。<br/>一辉不知道自己有没有抱疼瞬，然而瞬的手慢慢环绕抚上一辉宽阔的背脊。<br/>“哥……”那双手轻轻安抚着，瞬的声音也很轻，“我没事的，别担心……”<br/>温柔的抚触和安慰令他绷紧的力量渐渐放松下来。<br/>冰河再次进入房间看见的竟是一辉捉着瞬的下巴强势吻住的场景，那吻似乎突如其来，所以瞬抵在一辉胸口上的手推也不是不推也不是，被扳起的脸微蹙着眉，终于因为缺氧而喉头滚动了一下。<br/>重获呼吸后，瞬不免埋怨的望向一辉：哥哥真是的……明显是听到冰河进来才突然这样吻过来。视线有些游移的往冰河身上绕。<br/>“喂药。”一辉自觉解释，摸着下巴挑畔的心思却一发不可收拾：“这法子真不错，每次你生病不肯吃药就只有这样才会乖乖的。”话是对瞬说的，意思就不知道是说给谁听的。<br/>然后门口的冷气就一下子暴强了，冰河在如坠冰窟的寒气中心狠狠咬着牙：前言收回！一辉你这混蛋！！！瞬有你这种哥哥我一点都不放心！！</p><p>吃过药以后变得有点昏昏欲睡，瞬不知什么时候睡着了。再次醒来是在半夜，瞬恍惚的有些辨不清时间，房间里的灯光还是那样昏黄安静，窗玻璃却一片漆黑，是逼仄的夜幕低垂了下来。<br/>感觉到哥哥的手抚到额头上。“醒了？”一辉支着上半身侧躺在瞬旁边说，还好，没有热度。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“好点吗？”一辉的姿势正好把瞬半笼在投落的暗影里，“肚子饿不饿？你晚饭都没吃。”<br/>“不饿……哥哥。”瞬望着阴影中一辉稍为逆光的脸，他总是习惯多叫一声哥哥，有时候并没有什么意义。にいさん，いきにいさん…想念他的时候会这样反复自己默默的念，有时候念出声了也不一定。瞬不明白，为什么长大重逢后的大多数时间，还是见不到哥哥呢？是什么令哥哥把自己抛在不确定期限的思念中？因为没有期限，这思念看起来像是静止的，一直一直弥漫着。如果自己生病哥哥就会陪在身边，哪里也不去，生病好像也不是什么坏事。<br/>但是瞬马上就因为这个念头产生了相应的负罪感，怎么可以老是让哥哥担心呢……想到担心，瞬突然又想起了什么，转头张望…一下子就看见了那头熟悉的金色碎发。<br/>“冰河……睡着了呀。”<br/>冰河侧在瞬的另一边安静的睡着，KING SIZE的大床真的很好用，躺三个人一点都不觉得挤。金色的发丝流泻在光晕里，没有过分的闪烁，冰河稍稍蜷着身体，枕着一只胳膊，他不抱着瞬睡时似乎总是这种孩子似缺乏安全感的睡姿，另一只手则握着瞬的手。瞬已经习惯了冰河的触碰，之前竟没有发觉。<br/>“他很累了吧，明明才刚好，”一辉哼了一声，“死鸭子嘴硬。”<br/>瞬柔和的表情则染上笑意，试着抽了一下手，抽不出。不敢用力，怕吵醒他，瞬翻身面对冰河，凝视他金发下面低垂的眼睫，宁静的鼻息，瞬的手指勾着冰河的手。<br/>“哥哥你不睡吗？”瞬看着冰河说。<br/>眼前的画面美好而带着淡淡的依恋，看见瞬翻过身去时白天的那种失落感又刺到一辉心里。不只是失落，是更加明晰的刺痛。瞬关心的话语又模糊了刺痛的原因，找不到该去抚平或者宣泄的情绪根源。仿佛是他自己把那根刺揉没了进去，不知梗在哪里，拔不出来。<br/>睡得像个孩子……明明来自冰原，头发却是阳光的颜色…不是夏季灼人的阳光，是冬日淡薄的清冽温度，他英俊的脸孔微冷的轮廓也像是透着西伯利亚坚定的寒气，覆在冰壁上的一层日光……瞬望着冰河，然后感觉一辉从背后拥住自己。<br/>脸侧蹭到瞬柔软的绿发，怀里纤瘦的身体总是在抱住时会令一辉微微皱一下眉，他到底有没有好好吃饭？然而也是这样的身体让他有完全拥住便全部属于自己的错觉。曾经这不是错觉，他甚至以为瞬会永远依附他，所以他在觉得世界都毁了时会说出想要杀了他的话。可关键时刻自己的行为和那句绝情的宣言却总是对不上，他渐渐意识到和瞬相比自己才是脆弱的一方，精神力量的脆弱。怀里的弟弟并非看起来那样柔弱。瞬是柔软的，柔软坚定，即使在残酷的世界里瞬对善良本心的坚持也到了令人匪夷所思的地步。他是什么时候成长起来的？因为那种看似软弱的坚持一点一滴积累形成广阔的宽容和沉静的力量，等意识到时那力量就好像博大安详的星云。他其实比他们任何一个人都坚强。<br/>也许这样的弟弟已经不需要他的庇护了，可是他从未想过自己会不被瞬所需要。一辉抱着瞬的姿势令自己的视线正好对向床那边睡着的冰河，他不明白，瞬到底喜欢这小子哪一点？<br/>“哥哥…？”感觉到一辉的手臂渐渐收紧，沉默之后耳边响起哥哥低沉的声音：“瞬，快点好。”<br/>他只能这么说。<br/>危险的话自己可以尽数替他挡掉，敌人的话自己可以都帮他打跑，尽管他可能已经不需要，自己还是能以哥哥的身份来干预。可在瞬体内变化侵蚀的痛苦他却无从下手，所以从小到大最讨厌瞬生病。那感觉就好像空有激烈翻腾的力量，凝聚得拳头都要颤抖却找不到打出去的方向，被抑制住的热力灼烧着神经，焦躁煎熬。<br/>就好像瞬的心如果有所倾向的话，他也一样束手无策。<br/>“嗯，我不要紧的……咳…”咦？<br/>瞬试着清了清嗓子，怎么感觉喉咙……有点痒？<br/>接着肩膀就被一辉扳过去，“瞬，不许咳。”<br/>“啊？哥哥……”<br/>“越咳越厉害的。”一辉严厉的表情加重了语气中不容抗拒的份量。<br/>我知道，可是……瞬有点委屈的望着哥哥，这个又不是你下命令就管用的…真的很难过呀……瞬在一辉紧盯的目光中压抑着喉咙里细微的咳嗽声。<br/>“…嗯？怎么了？”冰河醒了过来。<br/>“他转咳嗽了，我去找药水。”一辉翻身下床。<br/>“瞬……”冰河伸手去揽瞬。<br/>“你别让他咳，会停不下来的。”一辉回头嘱咐了一句，一边推门出去一边自言自语，“小时候差点给我咳成百日咳。”<br/>冰河搂着瞬躺下。“冰河……”瞬在冰河怀里皱着眉，小声又咳了几下。<br/>“…喉咙很痒？”蓝眸带着慵懒的睡意温柔的看他。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“…别动。”<br/>修长的手指触上瞬细腻的颈间，缓缓的，一股冰冽的清凉渗透进去。<br/>“这样子舒服点吗？”冰河问。<br/>瞬嗯了一下，又噗哧一声笑了出来。<br/>“笑什么？”<br/>“我突然发觉，你很方便呀。”<br/>“是啊，我是居家旅行消暑治感冒必备。”<br/>“你又从哪里的广告学来这奇怪的日语？”瞬笑着，伸手抚摸冰河的发梢，又柔声说，“对不起…你很累了吧……”看他一副很困的样子。<br/>没事又说什么对不起，真是……冰河忽略掉瞬的话，懒懒的语气继续：“我帮你吹进去会更舒服的…要不要试试看？”<br/>那两人面对面小声笑闹着的样子看起来就像两个孩子，天国无忧梦境里两个单纯互相爱恋着的孩子。宁静的，棉花糖似的甜美气息包裹着他们，彼此缠绕的视线所及便是整个世界，整个梦境。那样的天国甚至不需要别人了。一辉踏进门时这么想，也许他们看起来真的很相配…不，他的瞬是天使，另外一个明明是恶魔。<br/>“既然我这么好，你还要你哥哥干嘛？”于是恶魔开始蛊惑天使。<br/>于是一辉抬手毫不留情……呃，尼桑你是凤凰尾巴扔完改扔调羹了吗？<br/>“一辉！第二次了！！”冰河捂着脑袋几欲暴走。<br/>“谁让你给他灌输奇怪的思想！”一辉重重放下手里端着水杯和药水瓶的托盘。<br/>瞬看见那瓶药皱了脸，“那药水……味道很奇怪的…”<br/>一辉不为所动，按剂量把红色的药水倒在调羹里。瞬见状往后缩了缩，一辉拿着调羹微微挑眉。<br/>冷静下来的冰河抬眼瞪住一辉，冰蓝色的寒眸一片低冷气压：“你敢再那样子喂。”<br/>一辉挑畔的扬起嘴角，状似不屑冰河的警告。<br/>夹在两人中间的瞬连忙凑过去一口吞下药水，再也没觉得有什么奇怪的味道。自此，小瞬生病不肯吃药的坏毛病总算是改掉了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>＝－|||||果然尼桑是很难虐的，我被彻底绕进去了 我是不是中幻魔拳了。。。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. //爱的传染病毒// Side.C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瞬感冒痊愈的第二天，呃……大家差不多也该猜到发生什么事了。<br/>老是用同一句式的话作者会被骂偷懒的。今年的感冒病毒来势真的很猛烈啊，笑。<br/>一辉发烧到40度，躺在床上还要面对某只幸灾乐祸的死天鹅，“你……”他真是连骂人的力气都没了。<br/>“给你做冰袋。”冰河也不等他问，直接给回答，嘴角勾起的弧度确实有点不怀好意，“你现在体会到我的心情了？”<br/>混蛋！死小子！一辉确定他这辈子最爱吃的就是烤鹅肉。<br/>“哥哥…”瞬担心的跑进来，被冰河拦住。“阿瞬不能进来，会被传染感冒病毒。”冰河学着一辉之前的语气说。<br/>“冰河…”瞬埋怨。冰河耸耸肩，也不拦他了。“瞬你离我远点。”反倒是一辉如是说。<br/>瞬愣了一下。混帐一辉你这话太伤人了！冰河直想把手中的冰袋朝一辉脑袋上砸过去。<br/>瞬也不介意，径自到床边坐下，朝哥哥笑：“冰河说的，感冒刚好有抗体。”<br/>这混帐小子果然都跟他说混帐话！一辉越过瞬瞪冰河。冰河撇撇嘴，“我去做饭。不过先声明，别想喝粥。”<br/>剩下一辉和瞬两个人。瞬握住一辉的手，“哥哥，很难受吗？”瞬担忧的问，那表情倒像发烧难过的是他自己。<br/>“我没事，睡一觉就好了…”一辉疲倦的闭上眼睛。“你别累到。”又补了一句。<br/>“嗯……”瞬应着，就着握住一辉右手的姿势侧头枕上床沿，绿发被白色的被单衬得颜色更加柔丽分明。瞬向上望着一辉坚毅的面容，静默的房间里可以听见时钟一格一格走过的声音，他惊觉自己已经很有没有看过哥哥的睡颜了。<br/>更多时候都是哥哥注视着自己。从最早的记忆开始，那片对人世最初印象的懵懂白光里就有哥哥深蓝色眼睛关切的注视。瞬的记忆里没有父亲，没有母亲，只有哥哥，因此从出生起就毫无保留的成为他唯一的依赖。仿佛生而如此，那双被伤痕磨砺的臂膀成为庇护他的整个世界。很小的世界，却绝对温暖，绝对安心。不难想象小时候瞬对一辉的依恋是怎样的自然满溢，哥哥不在身边便会怯然的在人群间寻找，视线总是在看见哥哥时变得欣喜轻盈。喜欢，最喜欢一辉哥哥，孩童单纯的表达正像他纯粹无瑕的心。这依恋至今无法竭止，不管过了多久，两人分离多远，不管经历了怎样的成长，瞬仍觉得那是他应该回去的地方。可是长大以后的重逢却总是短暂，甚至后来战斗间隙难得的平静，哥哥也总是借口独自疗伤，不要自己在身边。这让瞬伤心不安，思念无穷无尽……有时候他回想，最初的印象里哥哥的眼睛是微笑的，长大以后却再也没见他这么笑过。瞬知道一辉经历了多少磨难，自己的幸运是否就是哥哥的不幸？然而每当危机关头哥哥又会突然出现，和小时候一样强势可靠的庇护，那沉默的力量激烈得可以灼伤瞬以外的任何人。于是瞬明白哥哥是看着自己的，哥哥其实一直都在守着他，只是不让他知道。这又让瞬觉得难过。<br/>瞬伸手抚开一辉因高烧汗湿的头发，额头上的冰袋一会儿要换了。暗蓝色的头发发质很硬，和主人的性格一样倔强得总是有点乱。瞬仔细注视着一辉看不出什么表情的脸，也不知道他在睡梦里有没有很难受，深入眉间的那道伤疤显得他似乎皱着眉。就是这样的人……有时候对他表现出独占似的守护，有时候又推开他。就好像熊熊燃烧的火焰，可以不顾一切给人热度，也可以烫得人痛。即便如此他还是想呆在他身边，并非软弱，相反的他只是不要哥哥独自承担一切对自己的保护。他只是爱他。和他毫无保留成为他的依赖一样，毫无保留的爱他。<br/>这爱曾经转变为爱情，转变为深切的互相占有，现在又变得有些不一样。也许是冰河的介入使他开始发觉他们不一样。不是亲情，不是爱情，不是这样简单的词汇可以概括形容。<br/>他们对他的爱也不一样。冰河也爱逞强，可是他看瞬的眼神，欲言又止时看似冷漠的疏离，有时甚至只是散发出来的气息，会让瞬感觉到冰河需要他。瞬会想爱他，更接近于爱情的吸引，即使告诉自己这是错误的、不应该的，也还是情难自禁。但一辉却是越在伤痛中越表现出完全不需要瞬。不一样……他一早就是爱哥哥的，这以血缘而起无偿的爱已经浓重深刻到胜于血缘羁绊的坚不可摧，所以他心疼得无以复加。<br/>瞬低头亲吻一辉额前的伤痕，唇下触到的疤痕形状也在牵痛着心脏。<br/>对不起，哥哥……这段感情的一切罪孽都该归咎于我，只怪我做不出任何选择…<br/>可是…一辉哥哥……<br/>即使有人爱我，也不会再有人能跟你一样。</p><p>陷入沉睡中的一辉感觉身体仿佛被灼热的烈焰炙烤着，很热，曾经这火焰似的高温会让他即刻联想到地狱，奔流的熔岩吞噬着毁灭着一切，死亡岛那样的景象对他来说就是地狱。后来不是了，不死鸟在烈火中重生之后，烈焰便成了他自己，他变成了地狱。<br/>他也不会做噩梦，即使梦到了也不觉得那是噩梦，梦魇已经化入了他的招式。克服恐惧最好的方法就是让自己变成恐惧本身。也许他在这种异变的过程中心底曾留有一个小小的愿望：那样的话，由他变成的恐惧就不会伤害那个他一直想要保护的人。<br/>可是当他化为死亡皇后岛的厉鬼时，他听不见自己心底的声音。<br/>后来一辉只做过一个噩梦，那是处女宫那个不可一世的印度和尚让他看到的梦魇。赛之河滩上的那个梦境不是，踩在比荆棘还要尖利的尖石路上，怀中越来越重的弟弟不是恶梦，瞬永远不是恶梦。后面那个梦境才是，可怕的梦。可怕的是瞬哭着呼唤哥哥却看不见他，可怕的是瞬跌跌撞撞的从他身边走过自己竟一动也动不了，无法抱住他。瞬细幼带着哭腔的声音一遍一遍问：哥哥，你在哪里？<br/>因此当一辉再次从这个梦魇中醒来，睁开眼睛在心里又把那印度和尚骂了一千遍，骂到释迦摩尼都要吐血。<br/>热度好像下去了些，身上粘着的汗有点凉。变暗的房间里寂静无声，一辉动了动，马上又定住身体不敢动了，因为他看见浓密的绿发蜿蜒散在被单上，瞬趴在床沿睡着了。<br/>只是那一眼看见瞬残留哀伤表情的睡容，他突然就明白了，看清了那切不断的牵系。瞬的右手覆在一辉左手的手背上，和他前日勾住冰河手指的姿势有奇妙又不一样的重合。也许弟弟恋爱了，但他还是他唯一的哥哥，瞬总是需要他的。<br/>一辉看着瞬的脸庞，心里微微钝痛。他太了解瞬的每一个表情，瞬……你不会又哭了吧？<br/>「一辉哥哥，你在哪里？」<br/>我一直在这里…瞬，我其实哪里都不会去的。<br/>他是他心里唯一的愿望，也总是他心底小小的心疼，温暖的心疼。然后一辉长久凝视着瞬的眼神又带上担心，他想到瞬睡在这里又会着凉的，可是他现在却无力起身为瞬盖一件衣服。<br/>一辉正想着要不要叫醒瞬，突然发现冰河不知什么时候进来了，他脚步放得很轻，自己竟没有听见。<br/>冰河示意一辉不要出声，然后俯身小心的把瞬抱起来。金发随着他低头的动作在一辉眼前稍稍滑散了一下。<br/>瞬陷入冰河怀里，冰河看向瞬的眼神半是心疼半是爱怜，竟挤不下应该因嫉妒而苦痛的神色了。一辉确定他从未在那双冷漠的蓝眸里看见如此丰富的感情。<br/>“你……”确定瞬睡熟了不会醒来，一辉低声开口，“真的这么喜欢他？”<br/>冰河的视线自瞬脸上移开后，抬起的蓝眸仿佛又覆上冰霜。“不会比你爱得少。”冰河带着些倨傲的表情回答。<br/>一辉突然想笑，不是嘲讽而是发自内心的笑。你这小子真有自信啊……居然敢跟我比？<br/>冰河转身欲抱瞬回房。“小心一点，别把他弄醒了。”一辉故意提醒他说。<br/>“废话。”<br/>冰河走到门口又停下来。“你快点好吧。”他突然说。<br/>一辉惊讶的挑眉，以为自己听错了。<br/>冰河背对着一辉，看不见他的表情，他也不希望自己现在的表情让一辉看见：“瞬会担心，你是他重要的人。”<br/>说完这句他便头也不回的离开，剩下愣住的一辉。慢慢的，一个浅淡安稳的弧度爬上一辉嘴角。那隐约与瞬自以为已经失去的，哥哥最初的笑容有几分相似。<br/>重要的人吗……<br/>很久以前看着尚在襁褓中的瞬时，他就是这么想的。</p><p> </p><p>有人说，这世上有三种爱。<br/>第一种是创造的爱，这是最伟大的爱，无私的给予无微不至的关怀和呵护，这种爱带给你生命。<br/>第二种是牵绊的爱，或深或浅，需要与被需要，扶持与依靠，然后相互关联了生命，快乐着彼此的快乐，悲伤着彼此的悲伤，这种爱带给你温暖。<br/>最后一种是浪漫的爱，它来时仿佛狂风暴雨倾覆一切，去时亦如雨后弥雾久久不散，倾慕、眷恋、占有、嫉妒、思苦……这种爱带给你极致的幸福，也带给你毁灭。<br/>也许只有当他们在生活中体味认识过了全部，才真正学会怎样去爱人。</p><p> </p><p>11.12.8 //爱的传染病毒// -完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. //爱的传染病毒// 番外 -米妙篇-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>石青色的发丝在浅白灯光下映坠丝缕冰雪的色泽，衬着略微低头的专注侧脸，沉静的脸部线条被银色的纤细镜架点缀出精致的感觉。<br/>都说长得好看的男人戴眼镜会更帅，这话果真不假。加班回来的米罗在心底发出由衷的感叹，三秒钟后一手指住眼前人惊得说话都结巴：“卡妙！你……你……”<br/>“…回来了？”卡妙从书本里回过神来，抬眼在镜片后面看米罗。<br/>“你鼻梁上那是什么！？”<br/>“嗯？…哦，”卡妙一手撑着脸，反应过来米罗指的是什么，“冰河拿来的，说是可以防电脑辐射。”（XD陛下真爱里尼桑的眼镜借来用用~）<br/>“你不是在看字书吗！”哪来的辐射？？<br/>“刚才上网…忘记拿下来了。”卡妙有些犹豫的说。<br/>面对卡妙难得一次的脱线，米罗此时却来不及仔细回味，只在心里大叫着：不管怎样你干什么要戴眼镜啊？！！！不行了，这张脸看着压力实在太大……米罗手指都要发抖，继续结巴：“笛……笛……”<br/>“笛捷尔前辈？”卡妙本想取下眼镜，听米罗这么一说反而把它扶正了，认真看着米罗，“真的这么像？”<br/>“呃……你眼神比较好看。”米罗笑了一下，嘴角的弧度魅力多情。<br/>眼神怎么叫好看？卡妙试着理解，无果。“你那么怕他干嘛。”低声嘀咕了一句，抬眼却见米罗双手撑在写字台上，紫罗兰色的眼睛紧迫的盯着自己，米罗一脸认真非常严肃的问：“卡妙，你想反攻了？”<br/>“米罗！你正经点。”这人的思维是不是也够跳脱？<br/>“我很正经啊…”紫蓝色的眼眸化出哀怨，嘴角又因看见卡妙摘下眼镜而勾了起来，“我就说嘛，我又不像卡路前辈身体状况不稳定那么不给力（卡路迪亚：臭小子你说谁！我扎死你！）我家妙妙才不会被那个阴险的家伙怂恿想反攻呢。”<br/>“你确定？”卡妙伸手拉下米罗的领带，令他俯身更靠近自己一点，“说不定你有心脏病我才比较不忍心下手。”嗯，上次买的这条领带真不错，颜色很适合他。<br/>冷谧的石青色眼睛近看似乎带着些冰蓝的光泽，双眼深邃的注视显得他那句话不像是开玩笑，仅在眼底隐约的闪烁中夹杂有一丝不易被察觉的狡黠。<br/>“哦，上帝！我以为我们这么多年了已经不会出现这种问题，最近很流行反推吗…”米罗夸张的感慨道，然后很快的在卡妙唇上亲了一下，“不过亲爱的，你这样子真迷人。”   <br/>卡妙脸一撇，抬手把合上的书本挡到米罗脸上。后者也不恼，谁让自己总爱跟他调情，有时候倒并不需要什么结果的……米罗顺手接下卡妙的书，随即冷汗：“呃……《存在与虚无》…”<br/>卡妙起身。米罗随意的半坐上写字台，随手翻了两下那本厚厚的书。“研究出来什么了吗……嗯？这个存在是否是虚无的？”米罗在卡妙身后揶揄的问。他轻易提及这个曾经刺到两人的问题，毫不在意的态度也像是对这问题本身的挑衅。反正只要卡妙回来，他什么都不在乎。<br/>卡妙稍稍侧转脸来，清冷的目光在米罗身上略扫一下，阖上眼时眼睫修长的弧度和唇角微微泛起的笑意似勾动米罗心弦，又很快被他背过身去的动作敛去了：“读过了再来问问题。”那书说的根本不是这些。<br/>米罗反应过来垮了脸，也许卡妙正是料想到他此时的表情才忍不住笑。“卡妙，这书是法文……”<br/>（表问我他们怎么认识笛捷尔和卡路迪亚，死过一次的人大概都比较神奇吧……汗）</p><p>米罗跟着卡妙走出书房，一边随手扯开领带，一边问：“说到那小电灯泡，最近怎么没见他人？”<br/>卡妙用眼神冰了米罗一下：“你都说人家是小电灯泡了，他还怎么回来？”回来让你扎么。<br/>“这么识时务啊。”米罗笑。卡妙却有点苦恼，不管是出于本意还是情势所迫，前阵子冰河都跟跷家的小孩没两样。虽然经历过那样的战争，但归于平常人的普通生活他其实不过只是十六七岁的孩子，也许正到叛逆期？这样频繁的夜里不落家，是不是有点不妥。<br/>“他那么大的人了，你少管他。”米罗看出卡妙的顾虑。其实卡妙这个徒弟，他也不是真的有多讨厌，虽然个性实在不怎么讨人喜欢。记得以前去东西伯利亚看卡妙的时候，他看见小时候的冰河还觉得蛮可爱的。当然米罗很可能是觉得长得可爱又别扭的小孩欺负起来特别带劲。后来他去得多了，卡妙修行的那片冰原虽然人迹罕至但也不是完全没有住家，有一次他们一起去镇上，冰河跟难得熟识的邻居介绍米罗说“这是老师的男朋友”，乐得米罗当场想把小冰河抱起来狠狠蹂躏他那头黄毛，觉得这小徒弟真是比大徒弟机灵多了。这也是他为什么先记住小徒弟名字的原因。但是转身被卡妙用曙光女神宽恕了一顿后米罗又怀疑这小子是不是故意的。<br/>“冰河感冒了，这两天住天宫家。”卡妙说。<br/>“啊？感冒？？”米罗像听到了什么大新闻，“那小子会感冒？？”<br/>“怎么不会。”卡妙被他问得奇怪。<br/>“冰原战士也会感冒？呵，肯定是学艺不精，”米罗趁机嘲笑，“你教他的时候他都不知道在听什么，这点寒气都受不了。你看我都被你冻惯了长大以后就没感冒过。”<br/>“我又没有冻过他，”卡妙反驳，顿了一下，“除了那一次。”<br/>“……”卡妙，我知道你是护短，但你不觉得你这话伤人吗……你这是名正言顺的宣布你比较疼徒弟不疼徒弟的老师的男朋友啊！（米罗你绕那么大个圈干嘛？你居然不说自己是妙妙老公。哦，我知道了你是不愿意正视……哇！被扎了&gt;_&lt;）<br/>“卡妙，那我问你……你会感冒吗？”米罗好像跟这话题死缠上了，偏要证明冰原战士感冒是很丢脸的事。<br/>“不会。……阿嚏！”咦？卡妙愣了一下，眨眨眼，有点不明白自己刚才那个喷嚏是怎么回事。<br/>米罗也瞪大了眼睛。“哇，我真乌鸦嘴……”米罗伸手摸上卡妙的额头，石青色微弯的留海在指间缠绕，“有没有发烧？”米罗低声问，近距离看卡妙不明所以的表情觉得很可爱。<br/>“体温计！感冒药！啊不是，感冒药吃多了好像对身体不好，还是应该喝水！？…可是症状严重的话还是吃药舒服些，啊这个药不能空腹吃！应该先去做饭吗？！”<br/>卡妙看着米罗忙进忙出翻天覆地只想扶额：“米罗…你在兴奋些什么……”</p><p>“37度。”卡妙把显示标准体温的温度计递给米罗，一脸我没生病你赶紧消停了的表情。<br/>米罗盯着卡妙的关切眼神依然不变：“卡妙，你的正常体温是36度……”<br/>于是被米罗推去卧室。米罗先进去打开卧室里的暖气，拿着遥控器调好温度，忽觉身后的卡妙有点安静。米罗回过头，只见卡妙站在门边又是之前那种疑惑的表情：“米罗，我从没感冒过。”<br/>“啊？”米罗心想只有白痴才不会感冒，当然他家妙妙不是白痴，现下就证明了……虽然有点恶劣，但米罗真的觉得感冒后卡妙有些无措的样子实在可爱，周身清冷的气息也仿佛显出他乖顺的感觉。<br/>“小时候也没有过？”室内的温度差不多了，米罗拉卡妙进来。问了才发觉好像只有自己被卡妙冻到流鼻涕的记忆。<br/>米罗觉得卡妙的表情有点别扭。“不记得了。”卡妙说。<br/>“那……感冒要多休息，多喝白开水…觉得肌肉酸疼吗？那就是你发烧了。”米罗有种随便摆布情人的微妙快感。<br/>“笨蛋，那些我当然都知道！冰河小时候经常感冒。”<br/>（此时在天宫家的冰河突然打了个喷嚏。“冰河，你感冒又复发了？”瞬担心的问。旁边已经好了的一辉奚落：“你这男人身体怎么这么弱。”冰河怒目而视，两人再度展开冰火大战。）<br/>知道归知道，但换成一向不需要别人照顾的自己被米罗安顿着躺下来，才发觉感冒这种小病有多麻烦且无趣。又不是负伤，也没有明显的疼痛，非要卧床躺着。“米罗，很无聊啊。”卡妙看着天花板说。<br/>“闭上眼睛。”米罗伸手盖上卡妙双眼。敏感的眼皮上感觉到米罗手指温暖的纹路，和耳边他好听的具有魅惑质感的中音一样惹人陷落，那声音好像带着点笑：“我讲故事给你听。”<br/>“米罗！”你当我小孩子吗？<br/>“我讲我们小时候的事情，你不喜欢听吗？”米罗声音里的笑意化出柔情，他一手撑着脑袋斜靠在卡妙身边，宝蓝色的卷发在身后波浪似的散着。覆在卡妙眼上的左手慢慢下滑，抚触着爱人的面容，轻柔的动作和他语意里带出的怀念感令卡妙静静闭着眼，睫毛微微颤动，似在米罗呢喃般的叙述中显出安详的表情。<br/>“卡妙，你记不记得？”米罗食指勾着一缕石青色微凉的长发，“你小时候都不笑，冷冰冰的，像个洋娃娃。”<br/>身边人难得没有因那句「洋娃娃」让他马上体验一下绝对零度，只是平静的反驳：“我有笑。”<br/>“嗯？什么时候？”<br/>“你分不清黄金圣衣的蝎子尾巴装在哪里时，我有笑。”<br/>“卡妙……|||||”米罗撑着脑袋的手差点打滑。<br/>卡妙睁开眼，有些突兀的仔细凝视米罗的脸。稍稍逆光的英俊曲线仿佛完美的希腊雕塑，麦色的皮肤吸收了阳光的热力，在灯影下又加重了他的魅惑性。半晌，卡妙说：“那条蝎子尾巴…还挺好看的。”<br/>仿佛又看见他蓝夜般的卷发散在披风上，缀着长长的黄金蝎尾，那般英姿飒爽，肆意风发。<br/>经常是，自己在他不羁的笑容里转过身，白色的披风带出风的声音。走得这般从容，只有清冷的发尾扬起不着痕迹的缱绻。<br/>那是刻入了岁月年轮的风景。<br/>米罗愣了一下，随即得意的勾起嘴角：“你喜欢那个啊，我穿圣衣很帅吧？”<br/>卡妙没理他，顺着话头问：“上次撒加叫你回去，什么事？”说着稍稍皱了下眉，真的开始浑身酸痛了。<br/>“没什么……不是跟你有关的事。”米罗轻描淡写。<br/>卡妙闻言盯住米罗。<br/>“也不是跟你徒弟有关的事。”米罗保证。<br/>深石青的眸子带上严苛：“那你呢？”喉咙有点疼…他以为自己只担心两个人吗？<br/>“哎？”米罗反应过来，“也不是我的事啦！”心里有点开心，米罗低头吻了一下卡妙浓分的眉角。知道不告诉他的话他肯定要胡思乱想，米罗索性不顾撒加的禁令全部坦白：“记得黑暗圣斗士吗？希腊居然还有他们的余党在活动。撒加叫我回去是确认日本方面有没有什么不对劲，光是远程通话他不放心。你也知道这边我们天天感受到的也就那两个争风吃醋的小宇宙嘛，”米罗说着说着又不正经，“根本没什么事。希腊那边撒加搞得定的。你在生病，别瞎操心。”<br/>“黑暗圣衣没有被封印吗？”这消息还真让人意外。<br/>“应该一样也没什么作用了吧…所以他们的活动好像转向普通黑势力了——这不迪斯该管的事么？”那只螃蟹又被阿布罗迪迷晕了还是拉着修罗上哪儿逍遥去了，或者干脆三个人一起下不了床？<br/>卡妙想了想，又问：“你回去…嗯…有没有看见加隆？”卡妙声音哑了。<br/>“没看见，一切正常，撒加老大正掀翻屋顶满世界找他呢。”米罗知道卡妙担心什么。“你别说话了……”米罗俯身埋进卡妙颈间，含住他的喉结，“这里疼吗？”<br/>“嗯……”火辣辣的喉头被他温暖的唇包裹得很舒服，卡妙无力的想这家伙是不是有几分故意……但是暖暖的…也不想推开他了，卡妙有点想睡。<br/>“…妙，你冷吗……？”听见的米罗的声音也变得模糊。<br/>怀里一向偏凉的身体这会儿有反常的温热触感，米罗又用嘴唇试了试卡妙的额头，热度上来了。卡妙大概真的觉得冷，下意识侧身靠近米罗胸口的温暖源。<br/>米罗伸手拿过床头柜上盛着温水的玻璃杯，含了一口，托起卡妙后颈，就着亲吻渡给他。卡妙昏昏沉沉说了句什么，可能是让米罗小心传染，自然抵不过米罗。<br/>然后米罗轻轻舔去卡妙唇边的水珠，他的嘴唇好软，又想吻他了。<br/>“这个身体还会生病，你总不该再说是梦了吧…”米罗抱着卡妙入睡前低声说。</p><p>他的额头贴着他光洁的额角，安稳的呼吸氤氲融合，两人低垂眼睫的面容像是一幅画。<br/>互相依偎着，宝蓝色卷发与石青色长发交织纠缠，仿佛结下几生几世的情意。<br/>不论这个存在是什么，不论身为战士时的比肩，还是普通人的生老病死，都让我陪在你身边。<br/>曾经被忘川相隔，放下了前尘却放不掉对你的思念。这份深情竟可直达彼岸，惊落一地曼珠沙华。<br/>回忆里的刹那惊鸿，年少轻狂岁月里的相携倾诉，似水年华猝然被无情打断后尝尽的殇情恨、离别苦……<br/>如今瞳孔中再度映出对方的身影，也许怎样的未来都无畏无惧了。<br/>这样的陪伴悠久而教人心疼。只因彼此跋涉过了千山暮雪，渺万里层云，<br/>依然在心里百转千回的那一句：<br/>Σ 'αγαπ?<br/>Je t'aime </p><p> </p><p>11.12.13 //爱的传染病毒番外// -米妙篇- 完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. *水瓶宫番外* //很久以后又或许是曾经的某一天……//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实这只是哥哥不在的某个秋天。瞬决定修葺翻新天宫家长期因某只天鹅和某只不死鸟冰火大战而惨遭破坏的内部装潢。翻修期间，冰河经卡妙同意，邀请瞬搬到自己家也就是和卡妙米罗一起的家里同住。而搬过去的当天，似乎是某个特别的日子，迎来了瞬之外的另外两位特殊的客人。<br/>这就是发生在第二天清晨的事情…… </p><p>二楼客房床头的小闹钟突然铃声大作。一颗金黄色卷毛的脑袋在被窝里蹭动了几下，猛地惊起，伴随着大声的喊叫：“啊！起来了！！” <br/>床上散着绛红色长发的男子俊美的脸孔往另一侧偏了偏，分眉微微皱起，模模糊糊道：“卡路……按掉它……” <br/>“喂！笛捷尔！起来了！！”卡路迪亚抓住睡不醒的男人猛摇，“今天的日程排得很满的！” <br/>“啪！”持续响铃的闹钟被冻住了。笛捷尔伸手拉下那颗卷毛脑袋按向自己胸前，眼睛都没睁，“再睡一会儿…我早上有低血压……” <br/>“喂喂！那我自己去！”卡路迪亚在笛捷尔怀里开始挣，两人的力气其实差不多，笛捷尔按不住他。 <br/>“你昨天晚上折腾死我了……半夜三点才睡的……”笛捷尔似乎叹了口气，依然闭着眼睛不愿清醒。<br/>虽然他的睡颜是很好看没错，像打磨精致的白瓷娃娃，不过此时令卡路迪亚心情大好的倒是笛捷尔迷糊漏出的这句话。“哈哈哈！上了大爷我的床果然就起不来了吧？！”真是舒爽的早晨！<br/>笛捷尔索性不理他了，脸朝柔软的枕头里蹭进去，睡得舒服。“嗯……当然是一直在动的我比较耗体力……你只要躺着享受就行了……” <br/>卡路一惊，这这这后半句听着怎么不对味！？！？<br/>小蝎子开始仔细回想，昨天……把笛捷尔灌得有点醉，进卧室时笛捷尔本来就近视的眼睛已经有些迷离了，脚步也不稳。让他坐到床上后，自己伸手捏起他的下巴，笛捷尔醉酒的表情很乖也很可爱，白瓷般的脸颊微醺，映着昏黄的床头灯，分眉微微蹙起，很是诱人。所以自己舔舔嘴唇就吻了上去，也按计划顺利把他按倒了。然后两人吻得激烈了就在床上翻了几圈，本来这也没什么，激情嘛。后来某次笛捷尔翻到他上面时突然深入的允吻让他觉得有点窒息，本能的抬手想推他却被笛捷尔捉住手指十指交握，纠缠的舌头灵巧的扫到他上颚的敏感点，又让他觉得很舒服。稍稍睁开眼睛只看见笛捷尔近在咫尺沉醉的脸，低垂的睫毛，和平时不一样的酒红色长发也显得很妖艳，感觉好像要被那垂落的发丝靡丽的气息掩盖窒息，对他来说窒息的感觉其实是很刺激的，所以他好像也有一点沉醉了。<br/>然后……他把位置翻过来了没有？<br/>好像………没有……… <br/>卡路迪亚攥紧的拳头发抖，再发抖，然后对着床上睡得一脸惬意的男人狠狠抬起右手食指： <br/>“混蛋笛捷尔！！我说了生日我要在上面！！！” <br/>猩红毒针居然可以十五枚瞬间连发啊！米罗你吐血了没有？！ </p><p>二楼另一侧的主卧里，隐约可以听见对间的闹铃声。石青色头发的男人抖了一下眼皮，他本来就习惯睡得不深，很容易被惊醒，不一会儿就慢慢坐起身。 <br/>“早上了……”卡妙推推旁边的米罗。<br/>真的是早上了，轻缓柔和的阳光透过窗帘洒在他宝蓝色波浪起伏的卷发上，好像蓝夜过后因晨曦映照而变幻魅惑颜色的粼粼海面。裸露的手臂线条是爱琴海岸的雕塑，那雕塑有一张融合力与美的脸，肤色是健康的小麦色。“嗯……”渐渐醒转的米罗一手撑起脑袋，潮水退去了，睁开的紫罗兰色眼睛里映入那人在晨光中的熟悉侧影，垂落的石青色发丝被淡淡的白光洗得愈发清冷雅致，虽是早晨却让他想起月色，心情很好。 <br/>“卡妙，过来……”米罗伸手去拉他，早上刚醒的声音有点低。<br/>卡妙迷迷糊糊的被米罗拉过去，“…干什么？” <br/>米罗慵懒的勾起嘴角，“早安吻…”稍稍抬头去够卡妙的唇。<br/>听他这么说卡妙便放心让他吻了，浓密的眼睫慢慢阖上，这吻轻缓悠长，有惬意的味道。米罗扶在卡妙腰上的手臂慢慢收紧，然后渐渐耸身把他压下去。<br/>吸允的唇瓣变换着角度，“…米罗……你…”热烈的吻令卡妙说不成完整的句子，感觉他不安分的手指也顺着腰线滑进来，似勾勒似诱惑。<br/>好容易唇上的压力移开了，那执拗的吻又落到卡妙颈子里，灵活的舌尖辗转在精致的锁骨处。“现在…嗯……是早上…”卡妙试着抗议，米罗的气息太热了，压在身上的体温也很热，顶进腿间的膝盖更像是要磨掉人所有的力气。 <br/>“早上不好吗…？”米罗压低的声音带着魅惑的笑意，捉紧卡妙推拒的双腕，合在一起向上按到床头架上。米罗低头去看卡妙气息不稳的俊美脸孔，总是冷冷的表情此时却似有动容，因此更让人落入那潭幽深的双眸中拔不出来。而卡妙，抬眼只觉自己陷入了一片瑰蓝夜空。<br/>压制住情人的感觉很好，空下的一只手现在根本就是在胡作非为。米罗就着姿势埋头用牙齿解开卡妙胸口的扣子，舌尖绕上他胸前的敏感时满意的感觉到那具身体抑制着微微的颤抖，于是更过分的轻咬上去。听见卡妙抑住声音的喘息，米罗欺负够了又顺着卡妙仰起的优美脖颈一路吻上去，心里感动着他真是太美了，此时却见那双颤动的眼睫刷的一下子睁开： <br/>“你少得意忘形。”明明融化水色的石青色眼眸却带着冰蓝的闪光。<br/>米罗按着卡妙的手抖了一下。<br/>咦咦？妙妙这姿势怎么有点眼熟？<br/>然后那双腕子便以熟悉得不能再熟悉的姿势笔直扣下，这下米罗不必问那是什么姿势了。 <br/>“曙光女神——” <br/>“哇哇！妙妙这么近距离我……”没法做防护啊！！——后半句被冻住了:P </p><p>“那个…冰河，楼上……好像放大招了？”一楼冰河的房间，瞬在冰河怀里担心的说。<br/>冰河一手搂着瞬望向天花板，左侧的天花板上几个灼红的针孔，右侧的天花板上结起一层霜。冰河冷汗。 <br/>“我们快点起来吧||||”这么下去不知道这天花板什么时候会塌||||| <br/>拉着瞬起来走到门口，冰河又想到什么似的转回身。“怎么了？”瞬差点撞到冰河身上。<br/>回头看见瞬的样子冰河又愣了一下，他身上这件睡衣有点大，显得整个人更加纤细，柔绿浓密的头发在晨光中很是怡人，睁大眼睛询问的表情也很可爱。他是这样在自己的房间里被自己拉着手…冰河觉得自己有点没救，看见瞬在西伯利亚的样子会感动，看见瞬在自己房间里的样子也会感动，心里甜蜜流淌的爱意没完没了。<br/>拉着瞬的手使力把他更拉近自己一些，然后那双好看的蓝眸温柔倾近，“早安吻。”冰河说。（果然是米罗带出来的小攻，套路一样的XD）<br/>瞬笑得有点不好意思，回握住冰河的手，潋滟的绿瞳在柔软的四唇相触时缓缓垂下眼帘。轻柔仿佛雪片一样的吻，虽说只是早安吻，每一次嘴唇相触，都好像在诉说着「喜欢」。<br/>就像他最初的告白，因为喜欢，所以就吻了。即使是错也改变不了。<br/>金发英挺的少年和绿发柔美的少年在纯白晨光中亲吻的画面仿佛凝驻了时光，每一处线条都是那样般配契合，每一分色泽都是那样温馨祥和，若不是楼上突然爆发出一声惊天动地的—— <br/>“猩红毒针·炙焱·安达里士！！！” <br/>“我的妈呀！！！”冰河赶紧拉了瞬逃出去。 </p><p>(PS.还没完，我预感这一天会很长……这都还没吃早饭|||<br/>不过卡妙你定力真强！都这样了还不让做。。（米罗：作者你还敢说！什么意思！为什么偏偏这篇设定是微H？！ H：我觉得微H也不错呀，微H是勾人的小妖精~【但是微H为什么需要打捞河蟹，还要我分三段发|||】）<br/>其实是米罗你得意过头把人惹毛了吧|||</p><p>我来了~真的好久不更新，这次我确定这番外是EG＝＝<br/>)</p><p> </p><p>因为担心一楼随时会整个塌掉，冰河拉着瞬直接跑向二楼。瞬心想昨天就觉得这里二楼阳台的景观很好，待会提议在阳台吃早餐应该不错。<br/>跑到二楼的楼梯口，左右两侧卧室的房门正巧同时打开。左边，笛捷尔优雅侧立，长发犹如瑰丽的红酒沉淀，一手不动声色的扶了一下身边的卡路迪亚，后者一脸别扭，不过这表情好像蛮适合他那张嚣张的脸，金黄铺散的卷发是朝阳的华丽颜色，发间隐隐似有冰晶闪烁；右边，卡妙冷着一张清俊的面孔，石青色发丝流泻出的气质亦如飞瀑沁凉，旁边米罗笑嘻嘻的倚在卡妙肩头，姿态帅气不说，宝蓝色卷发上融化的霜雪色泽更添了几分晨间慵懒性感的味道。<br/>这里解释一下那俩化了霜的蝎子。米罗是被卡妙冻了没错，卡路迪亚则是因为炙焱的关系放招之后马上就被笛捷尔抓过来冷疗。“谁让你没事就发那不要命的大招…”笛捷尔嘀咕。<br/>冰河打了个哈欠，“两对前辈这是在照镜子吗？虽然发色不一样，攻受关系是不是正好镜像？”瞬拉拉冰河，冰河不觉。刚才那么好的气氛被打断，这小子心里当然也不爽。<br/>卡路迪亚立即炸毛：“臭小子我昨天就想教训你了！！”咬着后槽牙抬手就朝冰河戳过去。“你没事闲的吗！”笛捷尔拦下卡路的爪子，没拦住射出去的毒针。眼看那一点猩红笔直朝冰河飞去，近身却被一股细细的冻气巧妙打偏了。<br/>虽然吓了一跳，冰河还是歪歪嘴，转身却发觉自己动不了。<br/>低头看去，只见身体被一圈晶莹闪烁的细冷冰环悬空环住。这招式他很熟悉，想是刚才那股冻气化的。<br/>“老师……？”冰河不解望卡妙。<br/>“说话欠考虑，罚站。”卡妙说。<br/>瞬在冰河旁边一脸抱歉的无奈。我前面就想跟你说，你那句话好像把你老师也损进去了。</p><p>早餐按瞬的提议在阳台进行，几个人七手八脚把一楼餐厅的大餐桌搬上去，好在阳台够大。铺上雪白的桌布，卡妙拿出一整套精致华美的银器和骨瓷的法式餐具晃了众人的眼。“妙妙那个是我们的结婚礼物~”米罗指出，被卡妙瞪了一眼。<br/>“卡妙老师…要帮忙吗？”瞬问走向厨房的卡妙，他和冰河一样叫卡妙老师。<br/>卡妙本想说不用，顾虑到冰河的关系，便“嗯”了一声，点点头。<br/>瞬很高兴可以见习法式早餐。<br/>“幸好没又找了只蝎子进门。”笛捷尔斜坐在椅子里一手支着脸颊，望向瞬的背影，状似很满意。他戴着眼镜，因为他在看报纸。<br/>“喂！你对我很不满吗？！”米罗一巴掌拍在笛捷尔面前的餐桌上，震得瓷器清脆响。那张脸不戴眼镜时自己没法对他大声，戴上眼镜就不同了，也许是令米罗明显感觉到压力的缘故。<br/>笛捷尔平静的看了米罗一眼，清冷的声调没有什么起伏：“我只想要一位淑女做儿媳妇。换了你是我，你会满意吗？”<br/>“儿…”米罗舌头打结，二话不说冲去一楼厨房找卡妙。<br/>“卡妙！原来你是笛捷尔的私生子吗？！我说你们怎么长得这么像！！”<br/>正在拌奶油的瞬差点滑倒。卡妙淡定的瞥了米罗一眼，只说了句：“Кольцо”（冰之环的招名，游戏里好像说的是俄文？）<br/>“卡妙你是要把我冰在这里吗？”米罗动不了，这是在后辈面前，很丢脸哎。<br/>“那麻烦你自己跳出去，别在这碍手碍脚。”<br/>“……妙妙你是不让我吃早饭了吗？”紫蓝色的眼睛露出委屈。<br/>“我就是怀疑你吃了什么不对的东西，老说奇怪话。”笛捷尔几岁我几岁？<br/>“卡妙老师…我去看看冰河怎么样了……”瞬赶紧退出去，再呆下去他会想笑。<br/>所以说小瞬真是乖巧的好孩子呀～</p><p>那边厢，笛捷尔还在继续他的淑女论。“淑女是要以花为貌，以鸟为声，以月为神，以玉为骨，以冰雪为肤，以秋水为姿，以诗词为心…”其实他只是在背诗，不过这书呆子完全没注意到一旁卡路迪亚刺人的目光，“惊乍莽撞大呼小叫，是该罚站。”笛捷尔绕着头发玩味的说。<br/>“你又勾搭了哪个女人？！”卡路迪亚火大的把笛捷尔的脑袋按进报纸里，“这次是中国人吗！！”<br/>笛捷尔努力挣脱卡路的力道，揉着撞痛的额头皱眉：“我没有。”<br/>“哼，我去找拉达！”卡路迪亚转身就走。<br/>“你去找他干嘛？”笛捷尔起身拉住他。<br/>“关你什么事！”甩开，甩不掉。<br/>笛捷尔捉紧卡路的手臂使劲把他拉近自己，鼻尖对鼻尖的距离，“你们，又燃烧了？”<br/>这两人的状态应该是在吵架，可笛捷尔冷静的声音完全打乱了卡路迪亚暴走的步调，直把节奏拉向自己。镜片后面压近的眉眼，纤睫浓密冷眸深邃，卡路竟被他看得有点心虚。为什么好端端的话，让他这么说出来就有点情色的味道？<br/>“…我去找他单挑！！”卡路迪亚大力抽出手臂，真使出了发狠的劲，小尖牙都露出来了，“男人的事！你少管！！”后半句正巧被走上阳台的冰河和瞬听到，两人瞬间石化。<br/>“你过来。”然后就在两个小辈怜悯的目光中，卡路迪亚挣扎着被笛捷尔提住后颈拖去客房。</p><p>“干什么你想打架吗？！”被‘摔’在门板上的卡路迪亚很不服气，他自认力气跟笛捷尔不相上下，也许还大那么一点儿，要不是笛捷尔‘阴险的’用拎他后颈这种损招害他抓不到着力点，自己才不会这么没面子的被他拖着走。<br/>摘掉眼镜的笛捷尔沉默的看了他一会儿，触到笛捷尔的眼神卡路迪亚心里一惊，他好像……真的有生气。<br/>“拉达，叫得可真亲热。”与语义相反，完全听不出讥诮的语气，凝视自己的幽潭般的眼眸似乎还隐约流露出委屈的情绪。<br/>该生气的明明是我好吧！？“喂喂是你先开始的！”卡路迪亚怒指。<br/>“我什么？”<br/>“你那个竹马啊，青梅啊，ABCD啊……”卡路迪亚没意识到笛捷尔的逼近，自顾自翻几百年前的旧账。<br/>“什么ABCD？”皱眉。<br/>“爷哪知道那些人都叫什么名字啊！！#”<br/>“那我就更不知道了…”靠近到压迫呼吸的距离，笛捷尔直接吻上去。<br/>“唔……！”卡路迪亚用力推了他一把，依然没推掉热烈贴合的唇，两人的身高差不多，但此时笛捷尔易显颀长的身体很有韧性似的把卡路迪亚死死抵在门上，这家伙……是不是有点鬼畜啊？吻起来总是跟平时清冷外表完全相反的激烈，好像把压抑的激情一下子全部宣泄出来。“…笛捷……”舌头纠缠的阻碍令卡路说不全完整的句子。<br/>隐约觉得近在咫尺的俊脸笑了一下，好看的浅笑并没有让卡路沦陷，而是心知肚明笛捷尔这会儿是满意他叫得「够亲热」了。<br/>“…妈的！”卡路迪亚火大的揪住笛捷尔的衣领狠狠吻回去。蝎子家的家训：就算不小心成了受也要保持着攻的气场！（有吗？）</p><p>这顿磕磕碰碰的早餐总算在六人无缺席的‘和平’气氛中开始了。<br/>“妙妙吃太少了。”米罗往卡妙的盘子里放着各种香肠培根和小面包。卡妙看着越来越满的盘子，“这个是蓝莓的，你拿去。”米罗喜欢吃蓝莓。<br/>“哦。”手腕一翻丢到自己盘子里，米罗心里美滋滋的。拿起刀叉大剌剌的切香肠，转眼瞥见坐在斜对面的冰河一手用勺子敲着蛋杯里的鸡蛋，一手撑着脑袋，金发跌跌冲冲。<br/>“小子你昨天晚上干什么了？一大早就瞌睡。”<br/>卡妙在桌子底下踢了米罗一脚，怎么做人长辈的，什么该问什么不该问。<br/>“我们年轻人啊，我和瞬玩了一个晚上……”冰河迷糊的回答。<br/>“啪！”米罗左手的叉子直接掉下来；笛捷尔右手的咖啡匙抖了一下，没掉下来；卡妙皱眉考虑是不是要再冻了冰河，让他清醒一下什么该说什么不该说；卡路迪亚继续啃果酱面包。<br/>我家那位要是也生成仙女座的该多好！——两位攻君的共同心声。<br/>“嗯，玩了一晚上国际象棋。冰河老输……”瞬拿着冰河帮他敲开的白煮蛋笑得单纯。<br/>冰河无力扶额，好不容易摆脱了KING SIZE大床的诅咒为什么又陷入国际象棋的诅咒作者你还是不是我亲妈？！！（小鬼，在两代前辈面前怎么能让你嚣张？）<br/>算了，还是水瓶座/天蝎座的好！——两位攻君继续腹诽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 十年后番外*伊利西恩童话*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【我的爱，你纯净的心，我愿将整个艾利西恩作为礼物赠与你。除此之外，再没有什么可以与你相媲美】</p><p>拉开窗帘后面是冷蓝的天空，冬季凛冽的空气像是把那蓝色洗得更美似的。<br/>不过这一天，再冷的气温也会变成迎接即将到来的丰盛晚餐和温暖壁炉火光的陪衬。瞬打开窗户，探出头去，柔软的碧发擦着睡衣领子滑落。下面的街道上，零星的装饰和放假第一天便已欢闹起来的孩子们，早早酝酿起了节日的温馨气氛。<br/>这时候若有另一个人在场，一定会马上把瞬抓进去再紧紧关上窗户，嘴里也会不闲着的念他：又不是冰原战士你在玩什么？你当你那仙女座的小宇宙是随身暖气吗？<br/>果然跟那家伙呆在一起久了人也会变笨！/如果感冒发烧的话怎么办？我可不希望帮你做冰袋。结束语可能有两种。想到这里瞬急急关上窗，今天感冒的话，他可受不了那两个一起开始折腾。<br/>有点无奈的翘了翘嘴角，瞬转身去洗漱换衣。接下来的一天，他会很忙。<br/>12月24日，平安夜。每年的这个日子总是习惯起个大早，为节日庆祝做准备：整理打扫房间，布置一些小装饰，去商场采购和煮一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐。<br/>于是错觉这一天是一年之中最漫长的一天。<br/>也十分享受用这整整一天的时间为家人忙碌的温馨与充实。</p><p>自那以后已经一起过了多少个圣诞？如今24岁的瞬留在大学当助教，主攻自己喜欢的课题并有寒暑春假十分惬意。<br/>冰河的职业是摄影，常有不定期的外景和加班，工作时间不如瞬那样规律。<br/>一辉还是大部分时间见不到人，不过他的行踪相比以前已经有迹可循了些，逢年过节还有瞬的生日都会回家来。<br/>碰上圣诞节，冰河和一辉也总因圣诞晚餐要吃火鸡还是烤鹅争执。不过，那些也只是口头上的拌嘴而已。<br/>瞬收拾完房间的时候，手机响了，那头是冰河有些疲惫的声音。<br/>“还顺利吗？”瞬一边听手机，一边把圣诞花环挂到门上。<br/>“嗯，今天能拍完，我尽量早点。你在收拾吗？”<br/>“是呀。”他的习惯，冰河都已经很了然。“你早饭吃了吗？”同样的，他也了解冰河通宵加班后会忘记吃早饭的坏毛病。<br/>“吃了，看见你的短信提醒了。”冰河的声音里似乎有点笑意。<br/>“哎呀！”<br/>“怎么了？”那声音又带上紧张。<br/>“没事，东西差点掉下来，我一只手不方便。”<br/>冰河顿了一下，问：“……一辉呢？”<br/>一辉是昨天晚上回来的，瞬敏感的想冰河可能因为一辉回来自己却要加班没法回家有点闹别扭。<br/>“哥哥一大早又不知哪去了。”<br/>“又来了……”冰河叹气，转而安慰道，“别担心，一辉晚上应该会回来的。”<br/>“嗯……啊，水开了，先不说了，你安心拍完再回家，我等你。”<br/>“好，瞬你别太忙了，随便弄弄就行。”<br/>“知道了。”瞬跑到厨房关掉火，突然觉察出冰河的语气变得有点像打电话回家的温柔老公，有时候冰河会故意用这种语气开他玩笑，于是瞬又冷下声音补充：“你可别在心里想‘好贤惠’什么的，我现在放寒假很闲而已。”<br/>“是是是。”被挂掉手机后冰河仍忍不住偷笑，明明就是很贤惠吗。</p><p>布置完家里时间已接近中午，出门购物顺便解决午餐。咖啡店里，瞬将之前列好的购物清单铺在手边，咬着铅笔思索着，划掉几项又添了几项上去。冬日淡薄的阳光透过落地玻璃，覆在瞬和少年时代一样柔美的脸上，氤起面前花茶的馥郁，衬得低垂的长睫根根分明。天宫助教咬着铅笔思考问题的模样很可爱！学生间常有这样的传言。自然，不会传到瞬耳里。<br/>身边流淌着圣诞音乐，叮叮咚咚像是八音盒发出的音色。从咖啡店出来，那样饱含暖意的旋律依然不绝于耳，加入了人声，显得更加热闹。这些年来，商场装饰的圣诞树越来越高，但已不再是真正的松柏，各种材质的精美设计和华丽彩灯。瞬仰望着，发现自己一时竟望不见树顶的那颗星。不禁想起小时候，自己也和其他孩子一样对圣诞树充满了向往。<br/>那时候，小小的瞬被一辉搀着，也是这样抬头仰望着商店橱窗里的圣诞树。哥哥搀着他的手很暖，天气却太冷，然而看着那棵被盛装得琳琅满目犹如童话一般的圣诞树，瞬竟感觉到阵阵温暖。<br/>后来，在城户宅，也有过圣诞树。但是儿时的他们都不被允许接近，那时候的大小姐刁蛮任性。只不过有一次，金发碧眼的孩子偷偷抛给他一颗银色的小星星，不是圣诞树顶最大的那颗，应该是他趁人不注意从稍矮的树梢上摘下来的小装饰。小巧的星星躺在瞬手心里，闪着漂亮的淡淡白光。<br/>还是真正的松柏圣诞树比较好啊，那年轮一轮一轮圈起来的岁月，树木忠实的质感本身就散发着一种温暖，什么都比不来的。瞬想。<br/>眼前超市冗长的队伍吓了他一跳。不能再想那些有的没的，瞬赶紧收回思绪，投身节日期间攒动的人群。</p><p>接到那人的第二通电话时，瞬确定，他是在闹别扭。<br/>“冰河？”瞬一手接听，一手抱着纸袋。他觉得商家给的包装袋有些太多了，刚把东西全部整理到一个大纸袋里面。<br/>“阿瞬，你在商场吗？”虽然那声音一点也听不出什么别扭情绪。<br/>“是啊，人好多。”<br/>“我都拍完了，”冰河的语气里反而有种工作漂亮完成后的得意，“要不要我来接你？”<br/>“这么快？不用……啊，好。”瞬改了主意。<br/>“经常去的那家是吧？”电话那头的声音果然透出好心情，“你等我一下啊，可能会有点堵车。”<br/>“哎你别开车，”瞬急忙说，“昨晚都没睡吧，太危险了。”<br/>“呃……我眯过一会的。”<br/>“你慢慢乘车过来吧，不急，我这边买什么都要排队，要很久呢。”<br/>“那正好！”<br/>“咦？”<br/>“不、没什么，给我的礼物你买好了吗？”冰河慌忙打岔，好险好险，睡眠不足脑子不清楚了。<br/>“喂……”瞬哭笑不得，说话的声音却又柔软了几分，“买好了。那我的礼物呢？”<br/>“秘密。”<br/>“哦～好期待！”瞬说着转了个身，戴着红色圣诞帽的小女孩从跟前走过，瞬对她笑了一下，转而研究起另一排货架上的商品，“不过你要说忘记了我的礼物我也不会生气啦，谁让冰河大摄影师这～么～忙～呢。”他这阵子一直加班加到现在，哪有时间去准备礼物啊。<br/>“哎我真忘记了，怎么办……瞬，不如我帮你拍照片补偿吧？”冰河笑笑的低音，仿佛近在耳边。<br/>“啊？不要不要！”冰河学会摄影后，瞬觉得最讨厌的事情就是让冰河拍照，怎么说……会觉得很害羞。<br/>专业相机比普通照相机大很多的镜头，仿佛是他专注蓝眸的加倍聚焦。<br/>“为什么？你现在的样子一定很可爱。”</p><p>一个半小时后身穿灰色长大衣的冰河出现在瞬面前，不由分说拿走了瞬手上半数的袋子。那通电话后他没有再联系过瞬，冰河似乎有种在再多的人群中也能轻易找到瞬的技能。可能是摄影师的眼睛比较尖吧，瞬这样想。<br/>那双好看的蓝眼睛像极了今早冻住的天空，熬了一夜竟没有什么红血丝。<br/>“你真的一夜没睡？”瞬盯着冰河的眼睛问。<br/>冰河勾起嘴角反问：“还是一样很帅吗？”他这表情让一辉说起来就两个字，欠揍。<br/>“自 恋。”瞬一字一顿的回答，也是两个字。<br/>他知道冰河初入行时曾被人说过长这样干嘛当摄影师，直接当模特儿拍出来的照片也一定大卖。不过冰河对这种说法的回应只有一句：“我最想要的模特儿是瞬啊！”他在“要”字上加了重音，瞬不知道该怪他日文学得太好还是太不好。<br/>以观察细腻作品角度和感情极富张力著称的摄影师冰河·奥治伦从不签约固定的模特儿，因为他有一个心仪的小美人叫瞬。业界一度流传着这样的传闻，当然，也传不到身为圈外人的瞬耳里。<br/>“你怎么又买了这么多？都说了随便弄弄就好啊。”冰河边走边看袋子里瞬都买了些什么，只能用丰富来形容。<br/>“一年才一次嘛……”瞬说着，在蛋糕柜台前驻足。<br/>卖光了啊……瞬看着空空如也的第一层展示柜，有点失望。<br/>算了，都怪自己忘记了嘛。<br/>“瞬？要买蛋糕吗？”<br/>瞬摇头，又想起来：“啊，冰河要不要吃？”<br/>看他认真的模样冰河忍不住笑：“你已经买了这么多，我预感我晚餐要撑死了。”<br/>“那，回家吧。”瞬也笑，今天晚上，撑死也不准给我浪费。<br/>谁都知道做菜的人最喜欢看人吃啊。</p><p>走到商场门口，才发现冷蓝色的天空已染上些微暮色。挤在高层建筑之间的天空显得不太完整，更像一块碎掉的、反映着幽冷水光的琉璃片。<br/>室外的风很冷，冰河瞥了一眼瞬，确定他已经乖乖的围好围巾戴上手套。<br/>一年一度的节日，随着黄昏将至，亲友间的祝福也像雪片一般漫舞起来。回程的路上，两人的手机纷纷响起。<br/>“啊，对不起。”冰河低头查看短信。<br/>from：卡妙<br/>圣诞快乐，<br/>作息不规律更要注意身体。<br/>比起冰河这一条显然只有卡妙会发的短信，短短时间瞬那边短信铃声此起彼伏，业务好不繁忙。<br/>“天宫助教很受欢迎啊。”冰河调侃的语气透出淡淡醋意，也不知道他是真是假。<br/>“哎……有一条是紫龙发的，他说圣诞快乐，发给我就等于发给三个人了，发冰河短信从来不回，”这句话加重音，明明是你自己做人有问题，“问我们春节要不要去他们家吃年夜饭？”<br/>“呃……春节几号？”中国人的节日，冰河不懂。<br/>“上次听他说好像是2月2号，”瞬按着手机回复了起来，“去吧？春丽姐做菜很好吃的。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“真好，可以多过一个节日。”回复完毕瞬握着手机幸福的感叹，这时候冰河的短信铃又响起来。<br/>“谁的？”瞬扬起眉来捉狭，小小报复意味的微笑表情。<br/>冰河的答案却教人失望：“米罗。”<br/>“哎？怎么没跟卡妙一起发？”翠绿的眼睛惊讶的睁大。<br/>冰河盯着手机屏幕，一脸不置可否。<br/>from：米罗<br/>刚才妙妙不让我发<br/>今年也要努力把小瞬追到手哦，加油！<br/>谁许你叫得这么亲密的——冰河按了这句回复过去，几秒钟后远在地中海度假的米罗：“妙妙，你徒弟的独占欲好夸张啊！”<br/>“有你夸张么！你到底删了我多少个号码啊？！”卡妙难得不冷静的在一堆认不出人的陌生号码中苦苦挣扎，“你怎么连撒加的号码也删了？”<br/>米罗双手托着下巴凑到卡妙面前，一脸认真的说：“我觉得，撒妙这个CP对我构成了威胁。”<br/>“噗，”卡妙忍不住笑出来，那眉眼一笑就显得柔和了，“三十岁的人了你还看同人啊？”<br/>米罗被他笑得一愣，不注意便被卡妙从手中抽走了手机。“把你的电话簿复制给我，”卡妙径自按着米罗的手机操作着，“否则那些不认识的祝福短信要怎么办？”<br/>“别管那些了，你只要听我说就好了。”米罗扳正卡妙的脸。<br/>石青色的深眸在他眼前不明所以的眨了一下，“什么？”<br/>“卡妙，圣诞快乐。”他宝蓝色明眸的情人带着最阳光性感的笑容，吻上他的唇。</p><p>他们说，一年一度的这个节日，远方的挂念会化作细雪降临，再遥远的祝福也能传达到。<br/>冰河回复短信的这半分钟，瞬不知怎地就从他身上移开了视线。他像个孩子似的哼着从街角飘来的圣诞旋律往前晃荡了两步，一不小心差点撞到身边擦肩而过的人。<br/>“啊，对不起！”瞬连忙道歉，抬头却陷入那人一片深沉的暗。<br/>黑色华丽长发的那人，一身也是黑色的装束。瞬看见他的脸，却又觉得不甚真切。隐约的，他感觉到一种熟悉的温暖，又带点陌生的苍凉，那是一种幽寂且引人怀念的……悲哀情绪？<br/>遥远的……八音盒的音色……<br/>“小心。”那人伸手接住一罐跌落的果酱，把它放回瞬抱在胸前的购物袋里。没有再说话。<br/>只是方才低沉的声音已足够唤醒记忆的暗影。他白皙修长的指间倾下果酱艳丽的颜色——曾几何时，那双优雅的手仿佛也将甜甜的浆果摘至他唇边？苍白的手指幻出的世界是一片祥和的芬芳，花朵伏在岸边寂静吐息，啜饮着美梦汇成的琼酿，安宁的……无忧的……<br/>瞬稍稍偏头望着他。他想他本不该会忘记他的。<br/>【我的爱……】<br/>瞬觉得自己看见他笑了，很淡很淡。<br/>“阿瞬？”冰河的声音在耳边响起时，瞬仍凝视着那个人离开的方向。清丽的绿瞳漾起自己未曾察觉的水汽。<br/>“冰河……啊，下雪了？”<br/>一点莹白，飘荡着，晃入他的视线。<br/>远方的挂念……再遥远的祝福也能传达到……<br/>两人抬头仰望天穹，那孱弱的雪点，从深远的天空摇曳降落，努力让自己不化成水。<br/>和那处的天空一样冷蓝色的冰河的眼，瞬觉得自己没有比此时更能读懂那里面微弱遥远的思念。仿佛方才某一刻，牵系着自己的心的，是和他心底一样类似的东西。<br/>西伯利亚的纷飞大雪，是东京永远见不到的。<br/>“冰河……你会想家吗？”瞬站在他身边小声问。<br/>那双蓝眸转降至他身上，冰河盯着瞬的脸看了一会儿，突然拍了一下他的头：“说什么呢，”<br/>“家不就是有你的地方吗。”<br/>瞬垂落的绿色留海下面看不见表情，冰河突然觉得手里抱着的袋子很麻烦。<br/>“瞬，别动。”<br/>“嗯？…喂喂，会掉出来的！”瞬看见冰河倾下身体，并且稍稍侧过脸。<br/>冰河近在咫尺的脸孔表情是叫人心动的认真：“所以叫你别动吗……”<br/>语尾沉默在双唇的接触中。<br/>瞬抱紧了胸前的纸袋，他想他明白他每一次亲吻中诉说的含义。他也跟他一样，交换着无言的倾诉。<br/>细雪落在他们身上，润泽金黄的发梢，碧绿的流连，仿佛把远方的祝福和他的低语一起融化在他心里。<br/>“小傻瓜，我不会想去到没有你的地方。”</p><p>当暖暖的壁炉火光从一扇扇映着家人团聚画面的窗口溢出时，两人在门廊前遇上了几乎同时回家来的一辉。<br/>穿着黑色夹克的一辉，肩膀上亦有被雪水润湿的痕迹。<br/>“我就说他到了晚上会回来吧？”冰河侧向瞬耳边小声吐槽，想也知道瞬脸上的喜悦之情溢于言表。 <br/>迎来的却是暗蓝色头发男人略带苛责的眼神。“你怎么接人的，伞都不带。”一辉一面伸手捻掉踏进门廊的瞬头发上细小的雪粒，一面冲后面的冰河说。<br/>冰河本想接茬，犹豫一下还是忍住了，抬头望天：你当我天气预报啊？<br/>“没事的哥哥，就淋到一小点，”瞬笑着说，“哥哥今天哪儿去了？”<br/>这么一问一辉果然没了话，沉默的摸钥匙去开门。进门之后一辉接过瞬怀里的袋子，换了个淡绿色的纸盒子到他手上。<br/>“咦？”<br/>“圣诞礼物。”<br/>“是什么？”瞬抬头望一辉，难得哥哥会这么坦白的给他礼物，不免有些奇怪。<br/>“瞬圣诞节一定要有的东西。”一辉闲闲的勾起嘴角。<br/>“啊……”瞬睁大眼睛，当下就在玄关处拆了起来，看这盒子就觉得像……身后冰河最后一个进来，顺手带上门，将寒冷的空气关在外面。<br/>“真的是！树根蛋糕！”<br/>淡绿色的盒子里躺着的是一只最普通的树根蛋糕。巧克力酱绘出的木纹，夹心卷成年轮，上面还用奶油做了积雪的装饰——却是和记忆中一模一样的款式。<br/>「瞬，虽然没有圣诞树，不过哥哥找来了圣诞树的根哦！」<br/>那时候还是孩子的他，一年一度期盼着商店橱窗里童话般遥不可及的圣诞树。那一年，同样也是孩子却总是把瞬拦在臂弯底下保护的一辉，不知从哪里回来后兴冲冲的拿给他看一小段“圣诞树的根”。<br/>「而且这个根，还可以吃呢！」一辉说着，用手指小心的从树根上挖了一小块奶油，沾到瞬嘴上。<br/>很甜很甜。<br/>而且他也饿了。<br/>「好吃吗？」「嗯！」<br/>一辉看瞬吃着，把手指上剩下的奶油擦到瞬白白的脸上，笑得很开心。<br/>「哥哥，这个……是从哪里来的？」<br/>懂事的瞬看见一辉脸上新添的伤。<br/>他伸手去摸哥哥的脸，指头上的奶油和巧克力酱便也沾到了哥哥脸上，「疼吗……」<br/>“喂喂，瞬你别哭啊！”一辉看见瞬当下湿掉的眼眶，急了，“再这样我以后都不给你礼物了！”<br/>那之后的每一年圣诞，哥哥都会给他弄来“圣诞树的根”。<br/>在城户宅分别以后，那些自然变成了心底珍贵的回忆。<br/>等到长大了自己有了能力，每一年的圣诞节，不管哥哥在或不在，瞬都会习惯到店里买一个树根蛋糕。虽然店里买来的树根蛋糕比当年哥哥带给他的大很多，自己一个人的话根本就吃不完，但对瞬来说，没有树根蛋糕的圣诞就不是圣诞，这是他从小到大唯一的任性。<br/>只不过近几年的12月24号，他总是忙着张罗一家人的圣诞晚餐（火鸡还是烤鹅，笑）等到想起来要去买蛋糕时，就像今天一样，已经售罄了。<br/>没想到哥哥还记得……<br/>“瞬……”看来一辉真的是拿要哭的瞬很没辙，叫他名字的声音都透出了浓浓的无奈。<br/>“嗯……”瞬抬手擦了擦眼睛，露出幸福的美丽笑容，“谢谢哥哥…”</p><p>两人没有注意到一旁冰河微妙的表情变化。<br/>“阿瞬……”冰河在他身后小声叫他，几不可闻的声音，他现在很不想瞬走进屋里去。<br/>瞬自然是没有听到，开心的和一辉一起踏入客厅，随即被客厅里多出来的东西惊得说不出话来。<br/>透着暖意的结实木理，绚烂缤纷的彩灯缠绕下浓郁的、深沉的绿，仿佛还带着雪珠融化的清洌——这是一棵真正的，松柏圣诞树。<br/>他吃惊了好久，好不容易才发出微弱的询问：“……哥哥？”<br/>“不是我。”一辉摸着下巴，“我猜……这应该是某只北极熊从西伯利亚扛回来的吧。”<br/>这小子，还真是相当做得出啊……！<br/>“冰河！？”<br/>转过头，只见站在客厅门口的冰河不好意思的抓抓头，许久不见他这样的表情，“呃……之前的外景，离那边比较近。”<br/>漂亮的绿瞳一眨不眨的望着他，瞬诧异的表情很美，可是一时间，冰河在瞬的眼瞳里除了诧异看不到其他。他第一次不自信起来，“…对不起，我不知道对瞬来说蛋糕比较重要…那个……”<br/>可是不是一辉带给他的蛋糕，又有什么意义呢？<br/>该死，他只知道那时候在城户宅见到的瞬，确实应该很期待圣诞树才对。<br/>“冰河，”不知不觉瞬已凑近冰河面前，眼睛仍盯着他直看，渐渐的漾出笑意，“我今天才发觉……你很笨耶。”<br/>笨到了连自己准备的礼物我有多喜欢都不知道。<br/>“啊？……啊不是！就是熊扛回来的！哈哈哈，跟我没关系！”<br/>“跟你没关系啊～那我的礼物呢？嗯…？礼物呢？”瞬没意识到自己现在的姿势差不多是快挂在冰河身上了。<br/>“瞬……”冰河叹气，虽然这样被瞬粘着感觉是很受用没错（哎呀，有眼刀XD）“我今天才发觉，你对我很恶劣哎。”<br/>这时候若不反击，还不被他天宫瞬吃得死死的？<br/>“这样吧……这个就当你的礼物好了。”冰河说着，摸出一打照片——冰河·奥治伦的得意之作！<br/>看见那里面尽是自己的特写和中景，看书时的，接电话时的，整理花草时的，甚至还有睡着时的样子，柔美的绿占满了十几张，瞬果然就变了脸色，两颊微红，“你……你什么时候拍的…”<br/>“不行不行，怎么可以用拍我的照片当给我的礼物。”瞬还想再辩。<br/>冷不防就被一辉抽走手里的一张:“这个，我要了！”<br/>“啊哥哥～”<br/>“嗯，拍得不错嘛。”<br/>“死一辉！还给我啦！”<br/>今夜的这扇结了霜的窗口，也透出三个人温馨打闹的画面。橙黄色的光将那霜冻化开，仿佛记忆中每一瞬珍贵的定格。</p><p>不远处，黑色长发的男人在不动声色的阴影里凝望着，眼底闪过一丝难以察觉的柔软。<br/>“哈迪斯大人，是否……”<br/>他一抬手，阻止身后人想继续说下去的话。<br/>“走吧，达拿都斯，修普诺斯……”<br/>“该是沉睡的时刻了。”<br/>玄色的长袍带起风，脚步渐远。是夜，最后一丝幽冥的暗也消失了。</p><p>【我的爱，你纯净的心，请原谅我的再次沉睡，无法支撑给你的世界。然而你清丽的容颜会一直带着温暖幸福的笑。因为有你的地方，就是无忧的艾利西恩——】</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>10.12.31</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>